About a Boy and a Girl
by Katia11
Summary: One shots dealing with Cindy and Jimmy's relationship. A-Z, going from before the movie till the end of the series and beyond. Now completed.
1. A: At the Beginning

I don't own Jimmy.

A-Z one shots going from before the movie till the end of the series and maybe a little beyond. We'll see how you guys like them.

At the Beginning

It was a quiet summer day in Retroville and the sun was high in the sky. Cindy Vortex and her best friend Libby Folfax sat on the edge of the Vortex pool drinking lemonade. Mrs. Vortex was sitting on a chair not far from them, tanning in the sunlight.

"It is a perfect day outside today," Cindy commented.

"I agree one hundred percent Libs. Nothing could spoil this afternoon."

Libby nodded.

Just then there was a loud squeal from across the street. Mrs. Vortex pulled down her sunglasses from her eyes and was staring at the people climbing out of the car across the street.

"Oh, the new neighbors are finally here!" She commented as she peeked over the fence.

"What do you mean finally?"

"The house has been sold for months. I was wondering if they were actually ever going to come. I should go make some of my famous banana bread!"

Mrs. Vortex turned to her daughter and Cindy knew what she was going to say. She opened her mouth to protest but her mother shook her head.

"We're going over in half an hour, no arguments."

She sighed.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

"I bet they'll be nice," Libby smiled.

Cindy shrugged as she hurried inside.

By the time she was finished changing her mother was waiting impatiently at the foot of the stairs. She gestured for her daughter to follow her out the door. Together they walked across the street to the brown house and knocked. The old green car in the driveway was still stuffed full of things and Cindy noted that there were building materials laying in the back yard.

Just then a woman with bright red hair opened the door.

"Hello there!" Her mother greeted. "I'm Sasha Vortex, and this is my daughter Cindy, we live just across the street from you. We baked you a little welcome gift didn't we, Cindy?" Cindy was staring at the woman; she looked frazzled and slightly dazed.

"Oh well, I don't usually allow visitors when the house is such a pit, but you can come on in! Hugh, we have visitors!" She called.

She heard a scurrying from the kitchen and then a man with chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes came into the living room smiling from ear to ear.

"Is that pie?" He asked hopefully to the thing in her mother's hand. She shook her head no and Hugh sighed.

"Oh well, it still smells good!"

While her mother made nice with the new neighbors she studied the various things strewn across the living room. There was one box sitting at the bottom of the stairs that caught her attention.

_Jimmy's stuff- DO NOT TOUCH._

"Actually we have a young son, his name is Jimmy. I think he's up in his room at the moment, but I'll call him down to meet Cindy. Would Cindy like that?"

Cindy didn't answer but her mother nodded her head.

"We would love to meet him."

"Jimmy! Come downstairs, we have guests!"

"I'm a bit busy right now! I'm mathematically calculating how big this room is."

"JAMES Isaac Neutron!" She called and then Cindy heard a bedroom door open and close upstairs. As he turned the corner and came into view, Cindy's stomach leapt into her throat.

His hair was chestnut brown like his fathers, and his eyes were sapphire blue. His head was oddly too large for his body, but Cindy found this intriguing. As he came down the stairs, her skin started tingling. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. But, she managed a small smile as he stopped in front of them. He returned the favor, giving her a nervous and uncertain smile.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Neutron interrupted. "This is Sasha Vortex and her daughter, Cindy."

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius," he said.. When Cindy finally spoke, her mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"I'm Cindy," she replied.

"Yes, I do believe your mom said that," he responded. Cindy blushed again.

"Jimmy! That was not very nice, apologize."

"Sorry," he said unconvincingly. "I just don't know why mother let a member of the female gender into the house."

Cindy blinked. This boy didn't act like the other boys she knew, he was odd. He was different. But, was different good?

She could tell that she felt SOMETHING for this boy, but she was still uncertain what. She did know that this was how she felt around Nick, the strange buzzing of the skin and the strange feeling that her heart was leaping in her chest.

_Hold that thought_, did he just insult her? She shot him a cold glare.

"Because I'm the smartest girl in my class, and we're neighbors."

"I bet you can't even recite pie to the hundredth decimal."

Cindy's mouth fell open.

"You did NOT just go there," she hissed.

He smiled; she took note that his smile made the tingly feeling return to her skin much to her brain's objection.

"I did."

"Pie is infinite! Who on earth has time to memorize to the hundredth decimal?"

"Hmm," he added to himself as he dug out something from the box near the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some repairs to do on my jetpack before I can start school. I miscalculated the thrust…" he muttered to himself as he started back up the stairs.

Mrs. Neutron was grinning at Cindy who was furious and Mrs. Neutron obviously could tell.

"James, apologize this moment."

He sighed and turned back to Cindy.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly, as he fiddled with a button on his jet packet. "THERE! I think I finally fixed it! I'll just give it a try."

"JIMMY, NO!" His mother cried.

But, the boy genius hit a button on the jetpack and the engine started up. Then there was a loud POP and he burst forward, running straight into a bewildered Cindy. With a definite thud, Cindy landed against the door and he landed on top of her as the engine came to a stop. His warm breath fell on her face and her brain unexpectedly felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls.

She grunted in frustration.

"You should watch where you're going big head," she hissed and his cheeks flushed a little bit realizing just how close their faces were.

"Sorry," he whispered as he outstretched his hand and helped her up. His skin was warm… pleasantly warm. "I thought I had it right that time," he muttered and then smiled at her. She ignored the way her heart was pounding and frowned at him.

"Just watch out next time, got it big brain?"

He shrugged and walked upstairs, still concentrating intently on his jetpack. But, he turned back and shot her a smile.

"See you in class, Cindy."

For a few moments, the parents stood watching Cindy, who hadn't moved a muscle. Mrs. Neutron smiled nervously.

"Sorry about him, he's a genius, but he's still a boy."

Cindy looked up at Jimmy's mom. Her head still felt a little funny. She nodded.

"It's all right Mrs. Neutron. But, we must be off, so thank you for letting us come in and visit with you!" Her mother spoke happily and then gently pushed her daughter out the door. Mrs. Neutron waved and then closed the door.

"Ugh! What a terrible little boy they have!" She hissed venomously. "Stay away from him Cindy, he's trouble. I can feel it."

But, Cindy was too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to her mother. Her brain was shouting that he was an ignorant toe rag, but as those eyes came back into her brain she was made aware of a frightening possibility.

If she wasn't careful, she would develop a crush on him. She simply couldn't have that! Nick was totally dreamier then that stupid loser.

She clenched her fist tightly. No one called her a loser, without paying the price.

"Just wait, I'll show him," she hissed venomously.

So she ignored the way her skin tingled and decided that the churning of her stomach was because he irritated her so much. Even still, she found herself smiling as she caught another glance of the house across the street.

One thing was for certain. Nothing would ever be the same in Retroville again.

-x-


	2. B: Betty

Hopefully these will get better.

Anyway, please review if you like these! I don't want to write them for my own enjoyment. If they are crap I really need to know! So it's interesting that in Party at Neutron's Betty shows up and Cindy's really angry to see her, so I wondered why. P.S. this takes place during right after PAT. I know she's out of character.. But, it's just sort of fun exploring with the secret soft side that we ALL know she has. Which a certain big brained genius brings out... ;) P.S. This is a little more angsty then originally intended, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it.

I don't own Jimmy.

Betty

Cindy Vortex ripped through her blonde hair with her brush.

She hated Betty Quinlan. She hated her stinking guts. She had no brains of her own, and she was sickeningly perfect. From the moment that girl moved here, boys stood in line waiting to get a chance to get close to her. She hated that whenever she went to her locker, which was unluckily next to Betty's, she had to step around a huge pool of drool. She hated that Betty always had love notes from boys stuck to her locker.

What was so good about her anyway? Her big brown eyes and her dark brown hair weren't all that remarkable, were they? Oh, who was she kidding? The girl was beautiful and every other girl in school was aware of it. She hated that the first time Jimmy saw her, his blue eyes got really wide and he started muttering nonsense.

"Who, who, who is that?" Were the only words she could comprehend.

"That is Betty Quinlan," she responded.

He had just blinked stupidly and her heart began to pound angrily against her rib cage. How did she turn a genius into a big pile of goo? It was disgusting! She hated that when Betty walked into Neutron's party, Cindy knew exactly why she was there. Could it be more obvious that Neutron was gaga for the dark haired girl?

She had narrowed her eyes.

"Who invited Miss I'm So Beautiful and perfect?"

Cindy's mouth went lax as Betty pulled him onto the table._ GROSS_, she did not need to see that.

"Why would anyone ever want to dance with Nerdtron? I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last kid on earth," she had hissed as the two danced on the table.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Sheen smiled smartly. Her heart had leapt into her throat, but then she thought of a clever retort.

"Me thinks you'd better your yap before I button it for you!" She hissed.

He blinked and then literally buttoned his lips tightly. Sheen would never say anything like that again, Cindy was quite certain of it.

Even so, there was one truth that she had to face. When she saw Betty dancing with Jimmy it had hurt. When she accidentally saw her kissing Jimmy's cheek, her stomach jolted like she had tripped going down a flight of stairs.

To make things worse, Jimmy got that love-sick look on his cute, _ahem_, disgusting face. Even the thought of that face made her furious.

Cindy slammed her brush down on her dresser and noticed that the back of the brush had cracked with the force of the impact.

"I really HATE you, Betty Quinlan," she hissed venomously to no one as one lonely tear slid down her cheek.

-x-


	3. C: Convergence

Thank you for the reviews! They are my bread and butter. =) This takes place during Beach Party Mummy when Cindy and Libby start becoming regular staples in Jimmy's adventures. So I realized the other day I've been on for like six years now. Wow, I'm old. Please, if you like these review… P.S. For those who read Masquerade, I'm almost done with the last chapter, it'll be finished by next week I promise.

I don't own Jimmy.

Convergence 

Cindy Vortex was babbling about something or other in the backseat of the hover car. Her face was animated and it obvious that she was telling the dark skinned girl sitting next to her a dramatic story.

When her eyes met his he turned away. It was strange that a year ago he would've rather been caught DEAD then before willingly going anywhere near her. However, to his great displeasure, it seemed that he had gotten used to Cindy's presence.

He had even found himself ENJOYING her from time to time.

He shuddered.

This was Cindy Vortex he was talking about here. She was the annoying, loud, big mouthed girl from across the street that always poked fun at him. She was always in his face and making sure he was well aware of his failures. She PRETENDED to know what she was talking about when she really didn't have a clue.

She was the girl who told him she didn't want to be within ten feet of him, yet she often found a way to stand right next to him. It gave him the feeling that she _wanted_ to be around him.

Was that normal for a girl who supposedly hated you?

Then again, she had never been normal. She was always saying one thing and DOING another. The time in the cell on Yolkus should've been his first clue. How she said that she hated his guts, and yet she was the only one willing to show how much she really believed in him. How much she cared. He had thought it was a fluke, a lapse in judgment. But, from then on she would send small encouraging smiles at him when she thought no one was looking.

He glanced at the blonde.

No matter how he fought it, he had to admit that something was happening here. The dreaded word that he'd been avoiding for months now rose into his mind. It was convergence. Defined as something coming together from different directions, a uniting or merging of groups or tendencies that were originally opposed or very different. Almost without warning she had quietly slipped into his life.

Now, they were almost something like friends. The scariest part of thiswas that he didn't really mind_ all _that much. As she smiled at him, he promised himself that wouldn't let her know that.

Not yet anyway.

-x-


	4. D: Denial

I know these aren't the best. So thanks for stickin' around. This is set sometime after Stranded and before King of Mars. There's only going to be one or two more set during the regular series. =) Enjoy. Also, I know that many people theorize that Stranded is when they realize their feelings for one another, but I sort of think that being stranded they had to confront them head on. What do you my AWESOME readers think? Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Denial 

Libby had been wrong. Things hadn't gone back to normal. Ever since Cindy had returned from being stranded on that island with Jimmy, she had been acting really strange. She would call Jimmy by his first name more often. She even would smile at him in class every once in a while. Something was UP between those two, no matter what Cindy said.

Cindy was hiding something from her. She could just feel it in her bones. That's what best friends were for after all.

Finally, Libby couldn't stand wondering anymore and just before lunch pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Okay, girl you need to tell me what **really** happened between you and Jimmy!"

"I all ready told you that nothing happened, Libby!"

"Do you really think I'm blind?"

"I swear I told you everything!"

Libby crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting."

"What did I tell you exactly?"

"You told me that you had some 'moments' but you never detailed what kind of moments they were. Just tell me honestly did you and Neutron _kiss_ on that island?"

Cindy's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you plant one on the boy or not?"

"No! Why would you even ask that?"

"You've been acting so nice to him. I don't think he's caught on yet, but I have. I'm your best friend after all. I know something _big_ happened on that island and since you never sufficiently explained that carving I just sort of wondered."

"No," Cindy retorted. "I would've told you if something that disgusting happened."

"We both know you don't think it's disgusting."

Cindy shifted uncomfortably under Libby's intense gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly what I mean. Now just tell me what happened on that island!

Cindy blinked.

"Fine," she spat. "But, you have to remember that I thought I was going to be stranded forever." She paused, but Libby nodded encouraging her to go on. "I told him that he wasn't such a bad guy, and we sort of agreed that we were glad to be together."

Libby nodded.

"What else?"

"We spent an entire day just hanging out together. It was the most fun I've had in a while. It was after I came back from picking berries that he did something really nice."

"What was that?"

"We sat down together and he gave me a mollusk."

"That's _um_ original."

"There was a pearl inside," Cindy finished. Libby's jaw dropped. "He looked through 137 of them to find it for me."

In that moment, Libby understood. A boy only gave something like a pearl to a girl when he felt something for her.

"We um," she blushed. Cindy was blushing? This was something major. "We held hands."

"Fingers interlocked?"

Cindy nodded.

"That sounds so romantic!"

Cindy stared off into space for a few moments and a huge grin crossed her lips.

"Yeah," she started but then stopped herself. "I mean if that's what you call romantic," she added quickly.

"You can deny it all you want Cindy, but you and I both know why you've been acting so funny."

"Why is that?"

"You two have something goin' on and it's about time!"

"What?"

"You two have been moving towards this for months now, and honestly girl I'm getting sick of watching you two argue with each other all the time."

"I don't know what about you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You like him. Spill now or forever hold your peace!"

"FINE, I _like_ him. I _like _Neutron! Are you satisfied now?"

"We both know it's more than 'like'."

"What?"

"Never mind," she responded after deciding that this was the first step in the right direction.

Cindy nodded in firm agreement her face was still pale.

"That's what I thought. Now I'm going to go to lunch."

"Libby?" Cindy stopped. "This is our little secret, right?"

"Right," she agreed.

Cindy blushed and walked out the door. It shut with a certain_ thud_ behind her.

Libby couldn't help but smile. Today something had shifted. Cindy Vortex had actually admitted out loud that she had feelings for Jimmy.

Things were changing and it was about time.

Goodbye denial. Hello sweet acceptance.

-x-


	5. E: Eccentric

Here you go, a King of Mars one shot. Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock! =) Also, only one more to do with the actual series itself and I think we ALL know what it will be. Please review if you like.

I don't own Jimmy.

Eccentric

"Girl, you are ill."

Libby's words echoed through her mind as they hurdled back to earth at light speed. As her eyes found Jimmy she wondered if maybe Libby was on to something. Maybe she had been trying too hard. She had even put on space makeup that gave her a rash. Maybe she was a little eccentric.

Could she help that she knew what she wanted? What she wanted was Jimmy Neutron to notice her. She wanted to feel his warm hand wrapped around hers. She wanted to fight over what they were going to share at the ice cream bar. She wanted to feel his warm breath on her face. She wanted to feel his lips against hers.

Her face flushed with the very thought of it.

Perhaps Libby hadn't been too far off in her evaluation. She was in love with him. Or as close as you can get to love when you are eleven years old. She had been in this _horrid_ state for months now. Whenever their eyes met her heart raced, whenever he argued with her, she rose to the occasion beautifully. The only trouble was that it was getting harder to keep the façade of hatred going. Especially now when all her hard work had finally started to pay off. He did _sort _of say that he was at least somewhat attracted to her. He had admitted that he noticed her. He had even complimented her.

Her efforts were paying off; Jimmy was opening up to her more and more.

It was getting easier to see that his real feelings were hiding just beneath the surface. She just needed him to act on them. In order to do that, she had to nudge him in the right direction.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Her voice inquired as soon as the collection of kids had started to disappear.

He turned to her with an inquiring look on his face.

"If you are here to taunt me, Vortex, I'll pass."

She chuckled.

"No, I came to thank you for what you said."

He blinked.

"You were provoking me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You do like me then?"

"No, that is not what I said!"

"You may as well have said it!"

"I said you distract me, there is a difference!"

"Sure there is."

He rolled his eyes and Goddard barked.

"Goddard, whose side are you on?"

"Anyway, it's getting late. Mom will be expecting me."

She nodded and he disappeared into his house. Goddard however, turned to her and nudged his head against her leg. On his screen were three words.

_He Likes You._

She chuckled and patted the dog on the head.

"Thanks," she whispered and the dog nodded.

"Goddard!" Jimmy called. "Where are you boy?"

Goddard barked in response but before going inside turned to face Cindy again.

_Don't give up. _

Cindy nodded and then went into her house.

Goddard was right if she wanted Jimmy she would have to wait for him. She wouldn't budge until she had him.

She wasn't eccentric. She was merely determined.

-x-


	6. F: Firsts

Now I know that The League of Villains is supposed to be the last episode of the series, but since it's a movie, I don't count it an actual episode. Well really it's mostly because I'm such a J/C sap and the flow confuses me. Jimmy kissing Cindy and then having all those Betty pictures in his lab just doesn't make sense. Talk about major problem avoidance. =) This takes place after my favorite JN episode ever, Lady Sings the News. Anyway, enjoy. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Firsts

The stars glittered in the night sky; and the moon cast its lovely glow upon the city of Retroville.

Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron were standing in the alleyway alone save for Carl and Libby off in the distance.

"Let's go home," Jimmy said.

Just then she felt tingles rush through her hand. She turned to see her own hand gently tucked in his.

He bit his lower lip with a small smirk.

She was about to ask what he was doing when he pulled her towards him. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were connected. Cindy's eyes widened as a thousand new emotions ran through her body. Her entire body was tingling like crazy and her brain felt like mush. Before she could even kiss him back he had pulled away.

Her lips were buzzing pleasantly. She let a stupid grin cross her face.

Then she realized that Jimmy was all ready halfway down the alleyway. She quickly ran after him and grabbed his hand in hers. At the contact her hand tingled pleasantly. Her own cheeks were slightly red as she squeezed his hand in hers.

For a few moments they walked in complete silence. Finally, Cindy worked up the courage to speak.

"Neutron," she whispered.

He nodded.

"W-what just happened?

"I kissed you," he admitted as a light blush came into his cheeks.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I mostly wanted to test something. After all, a good scientist never makes a conclusion without conducting an experiment first."

"What were you testing?" She asked impatience sneaking into her voice.

He shrugged again, but Cindy refused to move.

"What were you testing?" She demanded.

"I wanted to see if my feelings for you were as strong as I thought them to be."

"What was your conclusion?"

He didn't answer for a while, but she noticed that she had slid her fingers between his.

"Well in comparison to Betty…"

"You compared me to Miss Goody two shoes? Remind me never to kiss your sorry butt again."

"Cindy, let me finish."

"You have ten seconds."

"I've been kissed by a few girls before."

"You are now down to five seconds."

"No fair!"

"Three."

"I like you!" He exclaimed vehemently.

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. By some miracle she was able to maintain a cool demeanor.

"What do you mean?"

He frowned.

"You know _exactly _what I mean."

She shrugged but then noticed that his fingers slid between hers and it felt like her feet had left the ground.

"You had to kiss me to discover this?"

"I hated you for so long; it made no sense when I started feeling attracted to you. It was confusing."

"You were never confused with Betty."

"Betty didn't call me names and poke fun of me, did she?"

What irritated Cindy most about this was that he was right. It wasn't exactly fair to expect him to forget everything mean she had said to him.

"Why do you even care about Betty?"

"You all ready know the answer to that," she responded simply.

"I do have a hypothesis, yes."

"What is it?"

"It can't be."

"Try me, Neutron."

"I sort of guessed that you might have some feelings for me too."

"Finally, the genius puts it together!" She gently encouraged.

He blinked.

"You like me?"

She nodded.

"Of course I do, and you like me."

He nodded. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"So where does this leave us?"She asked.

The blush had returned to his cheeks as they stopped in front of her house.

"Well, maybe we could you know, go out sometime."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Neutron?"

He chuckled and rubbed his index finger against hers.

"I think I might be."

It was hard for Cindy to wrap her brain around this. She was still pretty shell shocked from that kiss.

_It wasn't even that good of a kiss! _Okay, that wasn't the truth either.

She nodded.

"Sure."

"Good," he replied softly as he let go of her hand.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her head felt fuzzy and her heart was doing the conga. When he pulled away her jaw dropped open stupidly.

"Good night," he whispered quietly.

"Night," was all she was able to squeak out.

He chuckled and then started towards his house. Jimmy waved and then softly closed the door behind him.

She went into her house she closed the door behind her with a happy sigh. She touched her lips lightly with her index finger.

To make sure she wasn't dreaming she gently pinched her arm. She wasn't dreaming! It was like she had taken too many turns on a merry go round and her feet would never touch the ground again. This week had been filled with monumental firsts. Her first kiss, and soon she would have her first real 'date'.

She was going on a date with Jimmy. She smiled and made a triumphant fist in the air.

"Yes!"

-x-


	7. G: Games

This is set about three or four months after the series ends. Thank you for the reviews they are so sweet! Enjoy. Love, Katie

Thank you for clarifying my questions! =)

I don't own Jimmy.

Games 

Cindy playfully nudged the foot of the boy across the table from her. He didn't even blink.

"Come on, Neutron. Just make your move. I haven't got all night."

He smirked and she felt a familiar tingling spreading through her hand which told her that Jimmy had taken her hand in his own. She looked at their hands on the table and indeed he had taken her free hand in his.

"If you would gave me a few minutes to think I would."

"Just go," she urged.

"C-3?"

"Miss," she responded. She couldn't believe that he called this a date. Playing battleship in his lab was not what she called romantic. But, at the same time there was something nice about just spending time together.

"D-3?"

"Miss."

"D-3?"

"Copy cat," she hissed.

"People tend to make guesses based on where they have placed their own ships," he replied as though it was simple.

Her fingers slid in between his. She fought off the stupid grin threatening to cross her face successfully.

"You are so wrong, Neutron."

"So, was it hit or miss?"

"Hit," she whined.

"Hah!" He triumphantly cried as he placed a red peg in his board. "I knew it," he joked softly, still not removing his hand from hers.

"You are such a big headed know it all."

"And you're a big mouth," he responded playfully. "It's your turn, Vortex."

"A-5?"

He blinked.

"Hit," he replied in agony. "You sunk me!" he replied as he removed the battleship from his board.

"I sunk all your pieces, Neutron."

"I will beat you sometime, Vortex. It's impossible for you to win all the time."

"You wish," she hissed as she rose from her chair, finally letting her hand fall from his.

"It's a fact!" He said as he mimicked her actions.

"You are a sore loser," she teased.

"You are such a loud mouth!"

"You are such a big headed know it all!"

"Duh, I'm a genius!"

As they stood nose to nose, Cindy realized that during their argument they had inched closer and closer to one another.

She smiled.

"You know, Neutron. You are kinda cute when you get like that."

He dropped the red peg that he had in his hand and blinked at her. Had she said that out loud? _Crap._

"W-what did you just call me?"

"I didn't call you anything."

"You said something."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I said you looked like puke," she snapped.

"It sounded like something else."

"Oh, really what did it sound like?" She asked, moving closer.

"It sounded like, well," he stuttered. "Cute," he replied quietly.

She chuckled. But, this only seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"I've never heard you say something like that before," he stated simply.

She looked away trying to ignore the way her heart was beating against her chest. When she finally met his gaze she noticed that he was staring at her as though she had grown two heads.

Just then he rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"I think I'm hallucinating."

She sighed as she moved closer to him, and picked up the game piece on the floor and put it in the game. Neutron watched her every moment.

"What? Can't I say nice things?"

"You never have before."

"That's a lie."

"Well, not like that."

He was obviously not going to let this go. If she just would've kept her big mouth shut she would not be in this situation right now. She sighed.

"Fine, you win. I guess I am _sort_ of attracted to you. I mean, as much as I can be attracted to a dork. That's normally what a girl means when she says that she likes a guy," she hissed.

"You've never been normal, Cindy."

"_I've_ never been normal? _I've_ never been normal? So says the kid who has nearly blown us all up ten million times!"

"But, I haven't succeeded!"

"You are such a big brained dunce!"

"Just because you call me names doesn't mean I'm going to forget that you called me cute!"

"I'm leaving."

"Well, good riddance!"

"What if I want to stay?"

"Fine, stay for all I care!"

There was a moment of silence then Jimmy smiled warmly.

"Want to play another round?"

She nodded and sat back down in her chair.

"You are on, Neutron."

-x-


	8. H: Hell Hath No Fury

This is totally sappy. Enjoy. I know I'm not the best author so the love I've been getting is amazing. Thank you! Love, Katie. I don't know when this is supposed to take place.. about a year after they have started dating or so.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy!

I don't own Jimmy.

Hell Hath No Fury 

Jimmy was making some minor modifications on his latest invention when he heard a buzz coming from the outside of his lab.

"Neutron let me in!" A familiar voice shouted, without even looking at the screen, he pressed the button to let Cindy inside.

She fell with a _thud _onto the floor. He turned to look at her with a smart smirk on his face. However she had a look on her face that made his insides turn to ice.

The smirk instantly disappeared.

"Hi C-Cindy," he stuttered nervously. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? Can't you think of anything?"

He blinked.

"No."

"You've been tutoring Betty Quinlan in math, haven't you?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, she's failing and she…"

"You agreed to tutor the most beautiful girl in school?" Cindy interrupted.

He nodded.

"She comes over once a week, for an hour."Cindy edged toward him, but he quickly moved away from her. "Uh- Cindy, you are kind of scaring me."

"What do you and_ Betty_ do?"

"N-nothing," he replied unsurely.

She grunted angrily and moved even closer. Just then, he tripped over something lying on the floor.

Cindy was now standing over him, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Is she _really_ failing?"

With her standing over him like this his brain refused to work properly. Mostly because he feared if he gave her the wrong answer he would end up beaten to a pulp.

"What?"

"You heard me. Answer the question."

"She genuinely struggles in math as far as I can tell."

"Good," she hissed again, turning away from him muttering to herself again. Jimmy took the opportunity to rise from the floor. "Cause I heard her telling one of her _bimbo_ friends that she's acing the class."

"That's only because I'm helping her."

"That's not what I heard."

Now, he was intrigued.

"What did she say?"

Cindy didn't answer, but instead spun back to face him.

"She didn't make a move on you, did she?"

The question caught him off guard.

"I don't think so," he replied. Cindy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face.

"What do you mean? You don't _think _so."

Her breath was warm on his face and he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"No, she didn't!"

"She better not have. That no good…" she was mumbling under her breath as she let go of Jimmy's collar and he fell back a little bit.

There was a moment of silence and then Jimmy finally worked up the bravery to speak again.

"Why do you care, Vortex?"

This was the wrong thing to say because Cindy was now coming towards him, waving her arms.

"Why do I care? I care because she told me that she'd back off from you." Now she had him pinned in a corner of his lab and was jabbing his chest with her index finger. "If she's not keeping that promise… I'm gonna pound her so hard it'll make her dentist hurt. I care because you are _my _boyfriend_._" There was unexpected moment of silence as Cindy looked up at him, a flicker of an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes. "Aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Good," she hissed. "That's the way it should be."

There was another moment of anxious silence. He took note that Cindy hadn't moved a muscle. Her eyes were studying the ground as though she was suddenly ashamed of her brash actions.

"Cindy, were you, jealous?"

Her head snapped up. The fire had returned in her eyes.

"No."

He chuckled, noting that her tone wasn't quite believable.

"You were! Admit it!"

"We've been dating for a year now and you still have to argue every stinkin' point don't you?"

"You rise to the occasion, Vortex. Now answer my question."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Yes, I was jealous. Okay?"

"Why?"

She blushed.

"Because Betty Quinlan has a crush on you," she whispered. "I heard her say so in the locker room. She was bragging because she knew that you were totally in love with her… and she thought it was _so cute_." She imitated Betty's voice at the end of her sentence.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Jimmy spoke again.

"Oh, I see."

Cindy turned away from him and nervously started twirling a golden blonde hair around her index finger.

"I don't even know what you saw in that_ bimbo_ anyway."

He blinked trying to think of something to say that wouldn't upset her again.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed vehemently.

Just then Cindy turned towards him with a huge grin on her face. For some reason, this was even more frightening then the anger he had seen just a few moments before. She laughed and moved very close to him again.

"Neutron," she whispered. "You are such a nerd."

He was about to retort when he realized that she was pressing her lips against his. At the contact his stomach jolted uncomfortably like he had missed a step going down the stairs. After a few moments His brain had turned into proverbial mush and he could barely remember what two times two was. There was also a strange, yet delightful tightening in his chest.

Wait just a second. He'd heard about this before.

Surely, it wasn't _that_. No, it couldn't be _that_! Yet, he felt a strange surge of warmth as he thought about how jealous she had been. In fact, she made the saying 'hell hath no fury like a jealous woman' look like an understatement. Then _why_ in the name of Albert Einstein did he want to pull her closer? Thankfully, before he could act on this impulse, she pulled away and disappeared out the door.

For a few moments he just stood there breathing in and out. His palms were sweating and he couldn't think straight. Sure, he'd been avoiding the conculsion for months now. But, now there was nowhere else to hide. He had no pheromones or expierements gone awry to blame.

He was in_ love_.

-x-


	9. I: Ice

Okay everyone, use your imaginations. Obviously in the future! I imagine this being set about the time they are 13/14. Enjoy! Love, Katie. Recommended Listening while reading: Breathless by Acceptance, Dangerous Game from Jekyll and Hyde the musical.

I don't own Jimmy.

Ice

Sasha Vortex checked her watch for the sixth time since Ms. Leona had arrived. It was six thirty. This was the third week in a row that Cynthia had missed her piano lesson to be with that _Neutron_ boy.

"You can go Ms. Leona. You've been here for an hour and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer."

Ms. Leona just nodded and disappeared out the door. Sasha cursed under her breath as the piano teacher climbed into her car and drove away.

She hissed. How dare she miss her piano lessons that her parents dished out 100 dollars a month for? That wasn't like Cindy. It's like her daughter had been replaced with another girl she didn't even know. One with a rebellious streak….

Now that she thought about it, however, she'd been acting strange in other ways too. She'd dance around in the kitchen when she thought no one was looking. She'd sigh dreamily when she thought no one could hear. In fact, she had heard Cindy singing in the shower once or twice. At first she'd ignored it, but with her almost periodic dreamy state it was a little too much.

Was it possible that her daughter was in _love_?

No, that was impossible. Cindy was smart, successful, driven and competitive. She surely knew that she didn't need to have a disgusting distraction like love in her way. That was the fatal mistake Sasha had made when she was a teenager. She had allowed herself be swept away by a boy and the next thing she knew she was having an abortion. But, surely her daughter was smarter than she had been.

There was only one way to find out to find out for sure.

She went up the stairs, turned the corner to Cindy's room and entered. She flicked on the lights. It was different then how it used to be, the princess wall paper had been replaced by a light pink. She crossed over to Cindy's bed side table and began to rummage through it. When she found nothing she moved to the computer desk, finding nothing other than old wrappers and a few school photos of her friends. She sat down on the bed and was about to give up when she saw a floor board that was a little loose.

She got on her hands and knees and propped open the board and with a smile removed a small pink book that was worn and torn from years of usage.

Across the front cover it read, _Cindy's Diary, DO NOT READ_!

She opened it and tried to find the night when all this strange behavior had started. She guessed that it was somewhere around the sixteenth of November.

_November 16__th__- Today was a huge bummer. I only got a C on my history test. I don't know why it's so hard for me._

_Of course, it's a whiz for stupid Neutron. So I've been wondering if I should I ask him for help? _

_Oh, what new low have I come to? Even dreaming of asking for help from him…. He'd gloat for eternity._

_Anyway, I've got to go. XOXO, Cindy._

Her daughter had gotten a C on a test and hadn't told her? Oh, she was totally grounded. But obviously she had been incorrect about it being the sixteenth. Maybe it was the seventeenth.

_November 17__th__-What the heck have I been smoking? I asked for his help. He just about fainted. _

_I tried to tell him I just can't afford another C on my test and he laughed! Oh, dear Lord, please help me._

_XOXO, Cindy._

Maybe this is why she'd been spending so much extra time with the boy; maybe there wasn't anything to worry about after all. Still, she couldn't keep from reading on.

_November 18__th__- I am now certain that I am smoking something._

_Neutron kissed me. Not like a small peck either. He full on kissed me…. For like five seconds._

_I mean, I was sitting there, pouring over my history book when suddenly he was freakin' kissing me! _

_We've kissed before sure, but when he kissed me like that it was…_

_**Whoa.**_

_The only way to describe it is fireworks… Just like all those stupid corny romance movies… The way his perfect lips moved against mine. Oh, even thinking about it gets me all flustered. It's totally embarrassing. _

_I can't wait till he does it again… This time, I'll be ready for him. ;) _

_And do you know what made it even more phenomenal? He told me he loves me!_

_LOVE! _

_James Isaac Neutron is in love with me? -Insert sigh of utter happiness.-_

_The boy I've loved since I was eleven loves me too. _

_Can this day possibly get any better? _

_XOXO, Cindy. _

After Sasha had read the last few lines the little pink book dropped out of her hands and fell with a soft thud onto the floor.

This was worse than she thought.

Not only was her girl in love, she'd been kissing a boy! Her hands formed fists on her legs as she gritted her teeth together. How dare that little prick make a move on her daughter? But, according to that little book her daughter had enjoyed it! She was in love! It was obvious that Cindy would screw up her life if Sasha didn't stop it right here and right now.

With an angry growl she got up and picked up the phone on Cindy's nightstand and dialed the Neutron home.

"Hello, this is Judy."

"Hello, this is Sasha Vortex calling. I believe my daughter Cindy is in your son's clubhouse. Would you please tell her that she needs to return home?"

"Oh!" Mrs. Neutron laughed. "I didn't even know Cindy was here today. I'll buzz Jimmy. She'll be home soon."

"Good," she hissed and then slammed down the receiver on the phone.

From the window she watched her daughter come out of the small clubhouse with a sickeningly happy smile.

She would never see that boy again; Sasha would make damn sure of that.

-x-

A/N: The title Ice is obviously a reference to her mother being as cold as ice. =) Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. J: Just a Phone Call

So these aren't supposed to be related, but it could work together. Maybe, I don't know. It's up to you the reader! Sorry! =) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Just a Phone Call

Her cell phone rang. _Libby_ the caller ID read.

She smiled and picked it up.

"Hi Jimmy," she greeted warmly.

"Hey," he responded.

"How are you?" Cindy inquired.

"I **despise** this Creative Writing assignment. I've been working on it for at least an hour."

"Creativity was never your forte, Neutron."

"I've got plenty of creativity, thank you very much."

"Not when it comes to things that aren't Science related."

"Excuse me, but I do believe that it was MY idea to have Libby agree to let me use the radio waves of her phone to call you so your mother won't freak."

"You only came up with it because I gave you the idea, Neutron."

He sighed.

"You are impossible."

"Not as impossible as you."

"Well, neither of us are is as impossible as this English assignment."

Cindy couldn't help but laugh.

"I hardly believe that a big headed know it all like you can't think of ONE achievement you pride yourself on."

"Most of my inventions have gone ridiculously haywire or have you forgotten? I mean, Goddard is really the only invention that hasn't come back to bite me in the face."

"You are right about that, Neutron. But, I never said it had to be an invention did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Jimmy. You've saved the earth quite a few times. Not every kid can claim that. I know you put us in those situations, Neutron, but you still stepped up to fix them."

There was silence on the other end.

"Or, there was the time when you got accepted into College. That's definitely something not every kid can boast."

"I hated College. I only went because I thought you guys didn't want me around anymore."

There was silence again and Cindy's heart fluttered nervously in her chest. She'd never heard Jimmy talk like this before. It was totally unlike him to be so down on himself. Well, then again he'd been pretty down on himself in that cell on Yolkus.

"Jimmy, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You need to buck up and give it all you got."

He took a deep breath.

"I know."

She smiled.

"Besides, I love you no matter how disastrous your inventions are."

"Only you could insult me, yet be totally sickeningly sweet at the same time." He teased. "Anyway, enough about me how are things for you going?"

"Mom is monitoring my every movement. She gave me a long talking to, but I just told her that it wouldn't change how I felt about you." She couldn't help but flush as the words came out of her mouth. "It only made her more upset with me."

"I'm sorry, Cindy."

She cleared her throat nervously.

"So, when is the next time I can see you?"

"Always avoiding the heavy topics aren't you, Vortex?"

"You bet your sorry big head I am."

"Well, I suppose we could accidentally bump into each other at the movies tomorrow night."

She smiled.

"And if we just happen to accidentally touch hands while reaching for the popcorn."

"It'll be our little secret." He laughed for a moment then sighed. "Well, I suppose I better be going before I waste any more of Libby's minutes."

"I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow at school, and tomorrow night, right?"

"Right," he added. "Hopefully I'll be able to finish this assignment."

"You will."

"Cindy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Neutron."

There was a moment of silence then he took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Night," he replied.

"Good night."

Then the line went dead. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she responded. Her mother stepped into her room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one," she responded.

"Who were you talking to?"

"It was just a phone call mom."

"Who were you talking to?"

She sighed.

"Libby."

"Let's see your phone."

She took the phone in her hand and looked at the caller ID.

"Fine, but I could've sworn I heard you say the name Neutron."

"Nope, it was just Libby."

"Cindy, if I find out that you still are seeing that boy."

"You'll do what exactly?"

She hissed and tossed the phone back to her.

"You don't want to know."

Her mother slammed the door behind her and then went downstairs, cussing all the way.

After a moment, Cindy laughed to herself.

"That boy is a genius."

-x-


	11. K: Killer Instinct

I know that last one was kind of cheesy. I just figured their relationship would have its ups and downs and romantic moments and less romantic moments….

So listen to the soundtrack of Never Let Me Go. Specifically, The Pier the Pier and Unseen Tides. It's completely beautiful, haunting, and a little eerie. It's what I listened to while writing this chapter. P.S. Jimmy is a little out of character in this one.

I don't own Jimmy. Love, Katie.

Killer Instinct

"We are NOT doing our report on Albert Einstein, Neutron. That's my final word."

"But, Cindy!"

"No!" She interrupted.

"Come on!"

"Einstein is so unoriginal. I'm sure half the class will write on him!"

"No, they won't."

"Yes, they will!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Here I'll prove it to you," Cindy retorted quickly.

She walked over to Goddard.

"Call Libby," she told the dog simply. Goddard barked and did as he was told. "Put her on speaker," she added as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Libs, this is Cindy."

"Hey girl, what's goin' on?"

"I just have a quick question for you."

"Does this have to do with Neutron? Seriously girl, that's ALL you ever talk about."

From behind her, Jimmy chuckled.

"Oh shoot," Libby whined. "He can hear me, can't he?"

Cindy hissed.

"Yes."

"Sorry," Libby apologized. Jimmy kept chuckling to himself.

"Shut it, Neutron." But, her warning did not stop him. "Anyway, I called because I was about to prove a point to King Cranium over here. Who are you doing your report on for Physics?"

"Albert Einstein."

"Thanks Libby," she responded and then with a hard press of the END button, ended the call. She turned to face Jimmy who was smiling stupidly. She just clenched her fist together. "See? I was right and you were wrong."

"It sounds to me like someone is a little _obsessed_."

"I am _not_ obsessed!"

He would NOT stop laughing.

"You are."

"You just can't swallow the fact that I bested you in this argument, Neutron!"

He smiled wryly.

"I just never pegged you to be the crazy stalker type."

There was a moment of dead silence and then Cindy acted on the escalating anger inside of her.

"I am leaving."

He chuckled as he moved into his computer chair.

"You'll be back."

"I will not be back, you smart mouthed_ ass_," she hissed and then disappeared out of the lab. From behind her she could still hear Jimmy chuckling to himself.

With a growl she mentally promised herself that she'd wait at least two hours before coming back. That would give Neutron time to fret about it. He'd regret making a fool out of Cindy Vortex.

She smiled as she turned off her cell phone.

This would be fun.

-x-


	12. L: Lip Gloss

I had to… *blush* Enjoy! Again, I know these are not the best. But, there's not many left! Please, if you like these, I would love if you review… I don't like writing them for myself. Thanks go to all those who have supported me despite my supreme stickiness. Recommended Listening: Teenage Dream Glee Cast Version, Toxic Glee Cast Version. What can I say? I'm TOTALLY obsessed.

I don't own Jimmy… Love, Katie

Lip Gloss

"Why are we seeing this movie, Sheen?" Jimmy whined as he studied the poster for Sunrise. "I don't get what the big hype is anyway. It's all about some stupid vampire who falls in love with a human, right? That's scientifically impossible."

"Libby and Cindy wanted us to see it," he answered simply.

"We're men! We shouldn't be going to movies like this!" He argued.

"Oh, get over it, Neutron," a familiar voice chided.

He turned to see his girlfriend standing next to the door, waiting patiently for him. Her beautiful hair was tied back loosely. She was wearing a black shirt that accentuated all her features insanely well.

Instantly his heart started banging wildly against his chest. He felt like it was suddenly a thousand degrees outside. His palms were sweating and he felt like he had tripped into a pool full of lava. He didn't know why but lately she'd been having this affect on him more and more lately. Sure, he'd always found her attractive, but lately every single little thing drove him to the brink of insanity.

He was grateful that it was dark outside otherwise Cindy would've seen the obviously dark blush that crept onto his face.

"You look nice, Cindy."

"Thanks," she responded quietly.

"Yeah," he responded as she moved even closer and nudged her soft hand against his. Oh, her skin was so soft. At the small touch, a rush of intense heat coursed through his body.

_Think of prime numbers, _he commanded himself. He tried to veer his thoughts away from how delicious her lips looked with that ridiculous coating of clear lip gloss spread over them. It was true that if she knew half the thoughts he'd been thinking about her she'd slap him silly.

"There you are!" Libby called from the Lobby as they entered the movie theater. "I was afraid you guys were gonna chicken out."

"Jimmy almost did!"

Jimmy didn't even argue with this statement because his mind was much more occupied with the fact that Cindy was currently nuzzling her nose against his neck. The smell of jasmine wafted from her hair like a delicious bouquet of exquisite flowers.

There was now so much heat inside of him that he was positive that there was smoke coming from his ears. Thankfully as they moved up to the counter, Cindy had stopped this horribly distracting action.

Still, Jimmy was watching her as she walked over to the treat counter; her eyes squinted as she scanned the choices. Oh, pukin' Pluto, why was that so attractive?

"That'll be six dollars please."

She licked her lips as she dug in her purse to find her wallet. Okay, now he was in pain.

"Excuse me, dude?" He snapped his head back to look at the person standing behind the counter. Nick Dean was standing behind the counter, his palm outstretched. "Will you please stop drooling and give me your money?"

Jimmy flushed, but handed Nick the six dollars and took his ticket.

"Theater six," Nick added as Jimmy turned and walked over to Cindy.

"Do you want anything?"

She smiled up at him; she had to do that now that he was actually taller than her, and tucked a loose bang behind her ear. She took his hand in her own. Without another word they walked behind Libby and Sheen into the theater. When they were seated Cindy shivered.

"It's cold in here," she said as she latched onto his arm.

"Do you think so? Because I'm really quite warm," he squeaked nervously as her hands slid up his arm.

"_Hmm," _She responded softly, but still did not move from her position.

"I-er-uhm," why was his brain not even forming coherent sentences? Since when did being around Cindy reduce him to a blabbering idiot?

"Hush you guys! The movie is starting!" Libby scolded. Cindy smiled and pulled out one of the chocolate peppermint patties she had bought.

Her pink lips pursed around the candy as she nibbled on it. His emotions instantly skyrocketed. He clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"Jimmy?" She whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he squeaked.

Thankfully, before she could figure out any different the previews ended.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Libby squealed.

He could feel electricity and heat positively radiating from Cindy's body. How was it possible that such a small person could give off this much warmth? As the first scene opened, she leaned over and placed a warm, loving kiss on his neck. Was she trying to make him burst?

Thankfully about ten minutes in she became a lot more interested in the movie than in him. He found himself becoming very thankful for the stupid romance between Alonzo and Bernice.

"I can't BREATHE without you!" Bernice was exclaiming.

It was at this point in the movie that Cindy took out a tube of lip gloss. It smelled like delicious strawberries. As She slowly applied it to her lips Jimmy couldn't help but wath entranced. And the way she was looking at the vampire with his shirt off? It was almost **too** much to handle. She kept finding little ways to drive him crazy the rest of the night. Little touches of her skin against his. Little kisses against the side of his mouth.

When the movie came to its conclusion Jimmy nearly ran out of the theater. Cindy followed close behind him. When she finally caught up she was out of breath. Which was totally sexy, oh gas planets. Was there NO escape from these thoughts?

"It wasn't that bad, was it, Neutron?" She asked curiously. When he didn't answer she stepped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me what you thought," she demanded.

"It wasn't terrible."

"Good."

"Well, we will see you guys later!" Libby said as she dragged her boyfriend out of sight, but Jimmy didn't hear her he was much too distracted by the fact that Cindy was putting on another layer of lip gloss.

"Are you going to drive me home?"

He nodded again as they walked to his hover-car. She climbed into the seat next to him and instantly pushed her right leg up against his. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. Finally, the came to a stop in front of her house and he sighed in relief. But, when he stepped out of the hover-car to escort her to the door she sighed.

"You can't stay long; if mom catches you out here we will both be dead."

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"Thanks for coming, Neutron."

"You're welcome," he added nervously as they stopped right in front of the front door.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Positive," he added.

"You've been acting so weird lately."

She was twirling her hair in her fingers. Oh, why was she doing that? He needed to get away before he did something really stupid.

"I really should go, Cindy."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad isn't exactly how I'd put it," he added quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're driving me crazy!"

"So you are upset?"

He growled.

"No."

"Prove it!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Then without another thought, he flung himself at the clueless girl. With a _thud _she fell against the door as his lips moved hungrily against hers and his hands knotted in her hair. Her lips tasted deliciously like strawberries. She parted her lips slightly and this only made his situation worse. He pulled her tighter into her chest. Then Cindy responded by pulling the front of his shirt tightly as she deepened the kiss even further. _Oh… wow._

Finally the need for air drove him away from her intoxicating lips. He pulled away and sighed heavily.

"You really meant _crazy_," she whispered breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red.

Just then she smiled smartly.

"What?" He asked curiously, still trying to catch his breath.

"You've got lip gloss on your lips," she replied as she took her index finger and gently rubbed it against his lips.

He closed his eyes, trying not to succumb to the heat again that was once again rushing through his body. He took a deep breath. When she removed her finger, he was shaking.

"Good night, Jimmy."

"Good night," he replied softly. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. Then with a wave she disappeared into her house.

As he crossed the street he couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off his face.

He'd have to make sure to buy her some more of that strawberry lip gloss.

-x-


	13. M: Monday

Okay, this is really super cheesy. Just so you are warned. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them. And in the last one they were supposed to be like 16-ish. This one is probably about 17 or so.

Some recommended listening while you read _Never Let Me Go_ by Rachel Portman on the Never Let Me Go Soundtrack, and _Just the Way You Are, _Glee Version.

I don't OWN Jimmy.

Monday 

Her head was throbbing and her throat was scratchy and dry.

She'd stubbed her big toe when getting out of bed. She'd burned herself on her curling iron.

She'd gotten five wrong on her pop quiz in French.

She'd spilled mustard on her favorite shirt.

She'd been bested by Neutron in a debate in Physics.

To top it all off, it was Monday. She had never been more grateful for a day to come to its end.

One thing was for sure, that as soon as she got home she'd lock herself in her room and would bury her head under the covers. She sighed as she stuffed a few books in her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and was about to close her locker when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"That debate in Physics was fun, Vortex." Jimmy softly whispered. The way his breath tickled the hairs on her neck was enough to give her pleasant chills. Instantly she to wiggle away from him, but his embrace only tightened.

"People are staring," she warned.

"Yeah_,_" he replied as he moved away.

After composing her thoughts she turned to face him. He was watching her closely. She took a deep breath and spoke her mind.

"I'm mad at you."

To her surprise his first response was to move closer to her. Then, he paused as if trying to decide what to say, and then curiously raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You are supposed to be sympathetic when I tell you I've had a bad day. Not argue academia."

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it, Vortex."

"Says who?"

He sighed in response. "I thought that you knew by now that I'm flirting with you when I argue with you."

Why did he have to be so gosh darn cute when she wanted to be angry with him?

"Yes, I knew that. I just happen NOT to be in the mood for your particular brand of 'flirting' today."

He moved closer still. His face was only centimeters away. She just had to lean forward and their lips would meet in a sweet kiss. She cleared her throat trying to ignore the strong and desperate impulse.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day," he whispered softly. Before she was able to respond, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers. The sensations that the action caused were almost too powerful to be ignored, _almost_.

She pulled away ignoring the racing heart beat and the dizziness his kiss had caused in her.

"You think you can go around kissing me and that'll make it all better?"

"I don't know, does it?" He asked.

She couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Where did you pick that up, a cheesy romance novel?"

"Actually," he paused and a light blush rose onto his cheeks.

"Oh, that is just sad."

"But, you're smiling so it's a step in the right direction."

"You are going to make me barf, Neutron."

He smiled and then wrapped his arms around her again. This time, she didn't try to wiggle out of them. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder. . She closed her eyes and inhaled the odor of something chemical on his shirt.

"I'm sorry that you had a bad day," he whispered into her ear. "Maybe we can go to a movie later?"

She murmured a quiet yes and he squeezed her softly to let her know that he had heard her.

"I'll see you later, Vortex."

With that he turned and started walking down the hall.

Just then she saw that in her bag, on top of all her books was a box of her favorite chocolates. That was totally like him. He was sweet, in a sort of dorky, unexpected way. She smiled as she closed her locker and hurried to catch up with him.

Thankfully, he was still putting his things in his hover car. She crossed her arms crossed over her chest as she advanced towards him.

"Does this mean that I'm I forgiven?" He inquired.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Is that so?"

She didn't respond.

"I think that is a yes."

"That was a maybe," she responded. "But, I mostly came to let you know that I let you win that debate in Physics."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so!" She retorted as moved closer to him. She was now so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

This was making it very hard to think clearly.

"I think I won fair and square."

"Nu-uh," she responded.

"Prove it."

"I will," she added half heartedly.

With a smile he brushed his palm against her cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," he quietly teased and then gently guided her lips to his.

-x-

_Darling, hold me, hold me, hold me_

_And never, never, never let me go._

_Darling, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_And never, never, never let me go._

_Unlock my heart_

_Throw away the key_

_Fill my love with ecstasy._

_Bind my heart my heart with your warm memories._

_And tell me no one will ever take my place._

_Darlin' tell me, tell me, tell me_

_You'll never, never, never, never_

_Never, oh never, never…._


	14. N: Nightingale

So, this is really stupid and really cheesy. But, it is something I foresee for the couple. Enjoy! Love, Katie.

Some recommended listening while you read-_You and I_ by Michael Buble, _I'm All Yours_ by Metric.

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. P.S. I imagine them to be about 17 in this.

Nightingale

_Beep._

_Beep._

He groaned inwardly. That would be his alarm telling him that it was the start of another school day. He sighed and decided that it was time for him to get up.

But, when Jimmy finally opened his eyes his head filled with such intense pain that it made him dizzy.

He took a deep breath and then slowly opened them again.

There were several colorful cards around the room, a balloon that had kind of deflated and a 'Get Well Soon' banner hanging over his doorway.

_Get Well? _

The pain in his head that he'd been ignoring had now escalated to the point that it was causing nausea so he closed his eyes again. Thankfully, the nausea quickly passed and he was able to open his eyes again.

"Jimmy? Are you awake?" His mother's voice quietly asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

She entered the room with a tray with a plate of eggs and bacon on it and a glass of orange juice. When she put the tray down on the night stand next to him, he noted that the bacon was burnt on the edges. So, the beeping he had heard hadn't been his alarm it had been the fire alarm!

"How are you feeling?"

His stomach churned as his nose caught the smell of the eggs. He gulped.

"Not good," he replied.

"You don't want breakfast?"

He shook his head and she moved the eggs away from him.

"You'll have to eat sometime."

"I don't feel well, mom," he replied.

"I know. Now, you just try to go back to sleep."

He nodded. She leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead, went out into the hallway with the food save for the orange juice and closed the door quietly behind her.

Why did he hurt so much? Maybe he had the flu. But, this didn't feel like the flu, it felt worse, much worse.

What had happened?

He strained trying to remember, but he couldn't remember anything other than going to school on Monday. One thing was for sure however, that all this was making his headache worse.

He sighed and tried to relax his brain. But, it seemed to be going at a thousand miles an hour. At the current moment it was concentrated on the fact that his right hand really itched. He was about to itch it when there was a voice from the doorway.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Cindy?"

"Of course it's Cindy."

A slight pressure by his feet told him that Cindy had seated herself on the edge of his bed. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He decided he'd be angry about that comment later.

"Why can't I scratch my hand? It itches," he argued.

"Look," she replied gesturing to his right hand. When he looked he was more than a little surprised to see that his right hand was completely bandaged up in loosely tied gauze.

His eyes grew wide as he saw that his left hand was also bandaged. And from the looks of the red stains, his right hand had been bleeding.

How had he not noticed this before?

"What the _hell_ happened to me?"

"You had an accident in the lab, and it was a really bad one. You were in a coma for two day and you hurt yourself really bad too. This is only the second day you've been home."

"What? No! I would remember that."

"Actually the doctor said that you probably wouldn't. At least not right away. I guess it was traumatic or something."

"No, this can't be right. I must be dreaming."

"I can assure you that you're not dreaming. I know I got you to remember yesterday. I can do it today too."

He began to replay Monday in his mind, he thought about the project he had been conducting, coming home, and putting the chemicals in the beaker. Then there was a blinding flash.

Holy shit, she was telling the truth.

"I blew up my lab, didn't I?"

"No, but you tried really hard. You know, Neutron, one of these days you are going to succeed in killing yourself."

He laughed for a moment, but then shut his eyes tightly.

"My head_ really_ hurts."

"This should help," she said as he heard her rummaging in her purse.

He forced his eyes open again. She had pulled out two Tylenol's. He stretched out his hand, but she shook her head.

"I've got to do it. You're not supposed to use your hands for anything. First, you've got to sit up."

She then wrapped her arm around his shoulders and slowly they worked to get him propped him up against the headboard of his bed.

There was a sudden and intense shot of pain in his head and he shut his eyes again. This was getting really annoying now. Hopefully, she would be right about the pain reliever helping.

"Now open up," she commanded.

He did as he was told and she put the two pills on his tongue. He noticed how warm her fingers were as warm as she gently cupped a glass to his mouth and tipped it so that orange juice poured into his mouth.

"Swallow."

He did as she said. Once the pills were down he opened his eyes again. He noticed that she had not removed her hand from his chin.

She smiled softly.

"Thanks, Cindy."

"No problem," she responded as she put the glass back on his nightstand.

"Now we have to do the worst part," she said as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, your mom taught me how to do it yesterday."

"Why did you call this the worst part?"

She looked at him sympathetically as she pulled two LONG pieces of gauze out of the kit.

"It's going to hurt, a lot. At least, it did yesterday."

He then got an unpleasant flash back of intense stinging, curse words and tears.

"Oh," he replied as she slowly began to remove the wrappings from his right hand.

"The right one is the worst, so we'll do that one done first."

He nodded.

Slowly the material from his hand fell to the floor and his hand was exposed to the bitter cold.

It was a bright red and several places looked like the damaged flesh went all the way to his bone. The smell drifting from it made his stomach churn. But, Cindy didn't seem to mind as she slowly began to wrap it. The pain of the cloth touching the deep wound was so intense it made his head swim. He quickly closed his eyes again. Involuntarily, his hand jerked back and the pain was so bad he cried out.

"Well then, don't fight me."

He bit down on his lower lip so hard that it drew a little blood as he fought of the urge to puke all over the kind girl. Finally, the pain had stopped and he figured that she was finished so he opened his eyes to confirm it.

She was smiling uneasily.

"How are you feeling?"

"That _really_ hurt," he was now trying to hide the fact that a few tears had slid down his cheek.

"I told you it would, but they need to be changed every day at least once, or the cut will get infected."

His jaw dropped.

"How do you know all this?"

"The nurse explained it to me."

"Oh," he responded. "So, how did I do?"

"Good! It was much better than yesterday when you puked all over me."

"Did I really?"

She nodded as she began to remove the gauze on his left hand.

"It was disgusting."

"Sorry," he apologized as she threw the gauze from the left hand on the floor next to that of his right hand. She smiled warmly as she began to wrap the left hand.

"It's the hazard of being your girlfriend I suppose."

He couldn't help but smile. And he noticed that his head didn't feel like it was going to explode when he did so. The Tylenol was working after all!

"That's the first time I've seen you smile all morning," she softly whispered as she threw the old bandages in the garbage.

When she sat back down on the edge of his bed her eyes were flickering with an unidentifiable emotion. After a moment of silence she sighed.

"I've got to get back to school."

"Do you have to go?"

"If I'm late for Geo again Mr. Loon will give me detention. But, I'll be back at lunch, okay?"She moved forward and kissed his forehead. "Have a good day, and rest a little, okay?"

He noticed that she hadn't moved away yet.

His heart was racing a little as her warm breath tickled his face. The electricity between them was almost more than he could bear.

"Don't look at me like that," she teased and then briefly pressed her lips against his. The small action was enough to make him completely forget about the pain for a few, brief wonderful moments. When she pulled away he found himself desperately wishing that she hadn't.

She smiled and then with a soft I love you disappeared out the door. He waved and then she was gone. As he relaxed against his pillow he let a giddy smile cross his face.

He was falling more in love with her every stinking day and no rationalizing would ever change that.

She was his Florence Nightingale. And she always would be if he had anything to say about it.

-x-

"_Other lives always tempted to trade_

_Will they hate me for all the choices I made?_

_Will they stop when they see me again?_

_I can't stop now I know who I am._

_Now I'm all yours, _

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm yours, for life._

_Say what they may_

_And all your love _

_I'll take to my grave_

_And all my life starts now._

_Tear me down,_

_They can't take you out of my thoughts._

_Under every scar there's a battle I've lost._

_Will they stop when they see us again?_

_I can't stop now I know who I am._

_Now I'm all yours,_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm yours, for life._

_Say what they may_

_And all your love _

_I'll take to my grave_

_And all my life starts._

_I'm all yours. _

_I'm not afraid._

_I'm yours for life._

_Say what they may. _

_And all your love, I'll take to my grave._

_And all my life starts,_

_Starts now!"- All Yours_ by Metric.


	15. O: O Christmas Tree

So, I know this is a little early, but enjoy. They are probably about 18 in this. Love, Katie. So I know these have all been really cheesy. But, I do have some not so happy ones (and much more believable ones) up my sleeve, I promise.

Don't own Jimmy. Or O Christmas Tree… =) Some recommended listening: O Christmas Tree, Baby it's Cold Outside.

O Christmas Tree

People sang carols in the street and church bells were ringing. Families were sharing laughs while stuffing their faces.

It was Christmas in Retroville.

Down in his lab, Jimmy was giving his girlfriend her present. The holographic fireplace was roaring and in a corner the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled.

"It's beautiful," she said as he clasped the tear dropped shaped diamond necklace he had made around her neck.

"It looks nice on you," he added with a smile.

"Now it's my turn," she added as she pulled out her present.

"It's a gift card to Invent. Com!"

"I know you love their products and I figured it would be a good gift."

"Good? It's perfect!" He brushed his hand against hers. "Absolutely perfect," he added as he moved a little closer to her. His shoulder briefly brushed against hers and he smiled warmly.

She flashed him a nervous smile.

"Well, as nice as this has been, I should get home."

His smile abruptly vanished.

"You just got here."

"I need to go, Jimmy."

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah, I'm sure your mother will want you upstairs and mine will probably call Libby's mom soon to make sure I'm there."

"Mom knew you were coming this morning, and as for your mother, I disconnected your phone line."

She blinked.

"You did what?"

"I figured you'd enjoy that one," he replied with a grin.

"If she finds out," she warned.

"She won't. Now, please stay a little while."

"If I stay longer than an hour your mom will get suspicious."

"It's a good thing I told her I'd be a while," he added as he gently caressed her lips with his index finger.

With a frown she removed his finger, but he smiled when he noticed that she was trembling.

"Mom will _kill_ me if I don't make it home for her famous Christmas ham."

"But, it's cold outside."

She rolled her eyes.

"Did you seriously just use that line?"

He chuckled as he leaned very close to her ear and whispered.

"I don't want you to get pnemonia."

She groaned in frustration and using her hand tried to shoo him away from her face.

"Jimmy, this is Texas and I live just across the street. Now will you please stop that? You're being terribly distracting."

But, he didn't move away.

"Stay."

"I can't."

"Five minutes."

"Okay, I'll have one Purple Flurp, and then I've got to go."

He smiled and got up. He got a drink from the fridge and came back to join her on the couch. But, as he sat down she got up and sat down in his computer chair.

"What do you think you'll buy with that gift card?"

He ran his hands through his hair, but he smiled.

"We'll see."

She finished her drink and then walked over to the recycling bin near the door. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, working up all the strength she could possibly muster. She turned to tell him that she was leaving when she noticed that Jimmy was standing in front of the door.

"I have to go," she insisted.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine," she hissed. "Since you just _have_ to do things the hard way."

She moved quickly, but Jimmy moved quicker. His arms oustretched and caught her in a tight embrace.

"Now you can't go anywhere."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

He chuckled and then leaned in. Now his lips were very, very close to hers. His warm breath smelled like peppermint. Instantly, her entire body started buzzing with anticipation.

"Jimmy," she whispered. But, he didn't seem to heed her warning. He slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The warmth building inside of her was now about at it's boiling point.

Flustered, she tried to get away from him, but his embrace was much too tight. Since when had he gotten so incredibly strong? She growled.

"Jimmy, don't."

"I gave you one_ innocent_ little peck on the cheek, what's wrong with that?" he questioned softly.

"I can't stay," she replied, her voice squeaking a little.

He smiled deviously as he leaned close to her face.

"Please," his voice was low and husky.

Could he possibly be anymore sexy? For a moment she stood there, unable to move. It seemed that she had been rendered to this near gelatin state from the smoldering of his deep eyes.

Had she really just described his eyes as smoldering? Stupid Twilight getting into her head! This only made her more determined to resist him.

Then she got a brilliant idea. With a soft smile she leaned towards him and when his grip loosened a little bit she took the opportunity to give one final push. She was free!

She laughed to herself as she hurried to the door. But, just as she was just about to walk out, Jimmy spoke.

"Have a merry Christmas," he added softly. He sounded so disappointed that it simply broke her heart.

For a few mintues Cindy stood trying to decide what to do. After she had carefully considered the pro's and con's of staying she finally decided what her course of action would be.

"I'll stay for a few minutes," she stated as she slowly descended back into the lab.

Jimmy smiled and sat down on the couch and gestured for her follow. But, she shook her head and remained where she stood. He smiled and then stretched his long and lanky body over the couch, letting his feet dangle over one end.

"Fine, stand for all I care. It's your choice, Vortex."

She moved towards the tree in the corner of the lab and studied it. There were red and green ornaments and a beautiful golden star perched on top. She had done a fairly decent job of decorating it if she did say so herself.

"I'm really glad you got a real tree, Jimmy."

"Well, you kept telling me I should. I **still** say my holographic one would've been just fine."

She reached out and ran her fingers over the needles. She smiled as they gently prickle her skin.

"It's just not the same."

"I suppose," he quietly added.

Just then a familiar song popped into her head and she softly began to sing it to herself.

"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, thy leaves are so unchanging."

Goddard began softly playing an acoustic version of the tune as Jimmy rose from the couch.

"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, thy leaves are so unchanging," he sang as he joined her by the tree.

"Not only green when summer's here, but also when it's cold and drear."

Before she could stop him, his arms had slipped his arms around her waist. She tried to ignore the way her body jolted with excitement and warmth.

"Oh Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, thy leaves are so unchanging," he sang as his mouth hovered near her ear.

"Oh Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me," she sang sweetly. Then realizing what she had said, she abruptly stopped.

She could feel her face heating uncomfortably.

"I agree," he added and then placed a loving kiss on the corner of her mouth. The acoustic music from Goddard continued and for a moment, Cindy let herself melt into his embrace.

It was when she felt his lips moving hungrily against her jaw that she made her last effort to fight him.

"Jimmy, I need to go home."

"Hmm," He mused as he ran his fingers lightly up her arm and she shivered beneath his touch.

"I-I really, uh, have to uh, get back," she stuttered as he slowly worked his fingers up her shoulder, neck and tickled her jaw as he brushed her hair back. When he pressed his warm lips against the exposed skin a contented sigh escaped her lips.

"Jimmy," she whispered and finally turned to look him in the eyes. With that, her last defense melted like an ice cream cone in July.

Just then Goddard extended his mechanical arm above them and from it hung a single sprig of Mistletoe.

"Jimmy," she whispered as he gently cupped her cheek in his palm. "I don't know uh-"

But, she was cut off as Jimmy captured her lips passionately in his own.

Yet, even after the mistletoe had been removed neither of them ended the embrace. In fact, their kisses were getting deeper and more passionate by the second. They slowly worked their way over to the couch.

And as they sank down onto it, Jimmy gave Goddard a discreet wink. Without any further prompting Goddard went into sleep mode. Then Jimmy clapped and all the automatic lights in the lab went off.

Only the Christmas tree still twinkled, casting a soft and sparkling light all around the lab.

"It's beautiful," Cindy whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Cindy," he replied flirtatiously.

"Merry Christmas... Oh my! " She giggled. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Shh," he whispered and then a soft and compliant whimper rose to her lips.

"_Oh,_ James."

-x-

_Whoa! NAUGHTY! Happy Holiday's! :D _


	16. P: Pearl

So, this is silly and kind of stupid. Enjoy anyway. Set just before College. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Pearl

The small round object glittered as he ran it between his fingers.

With its flawless creamy white surface the pearl was breathtaking. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled out the piece of wire that he was going to attach it to.

He couldn't believe that she'd kept it all these years. And now she'd practically ordered him to make her a necklace out of it before they went off to College as a sort of 'favor'.

Of course, he'd resisted, but all she had to do was lean forward place her lips really close to his and he melted like ice cream in July.

As he polished the pearl to remove a few tiny smudges of sweat he smiled. It had taken him 137 tries to find this little thing. It was sort of ironic how an impulsive act of kindness changed their relationship forever.

It had been the best move he'd ever made. It's almost like he knew what they could be. Almost like he saw that she was exactly what he needed.

Almost like he knew that she was his soul mate and she always would be.

With a decisive snip, he cut the wire. A pearl necklace just wasn't enough.

It was time for a ring.

-x-


	17. Q: Question

Just before College. :) Enjoy. Note: This is a companion piece to Pearl

Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Question

The sun was shining warmly and the breeze was soft and gentle. The birds were chirping. According to many it was the most beautiful summer day that Retroville had seen thus far.

But, Jimmy Neutron didn't think it was so day that he had dreaded for months had finally arrived.

Cindy Vortex was leaving for College. At the current moment she was loading up a bunch of boxes into an old white truck. She looked positively adorable with her v-necked red top and denim shorts. The sunlight was dancing in her hair, and her familiar smile tugged at her lips as she animatedly talked to Libby who was helping load too. He tried to look away from the blond beauty, but he just couldn't.

The summer had gone by so fast. He hadn't even gotten to ask her his big question. But, it wasn't because he hadn't tried. Oh, no. He'd tried very hard, but everything backfired on him.

The first time, her hair had caught on fire. The second time, he puked all over her. The third time, he'd asked in a foreign language. The fourth time, she didn't hear what he said. The fitfth time, his mother had walked in on them. Ever since, he hadn't gotten another chance. And the sad reality was, he wouldn't get another chance. At least, not for a while.

Just then Goddard nudged his head affectionately against his leg.

"Hey boy," he greeted warmly and patted the cold metal head with his hand.

Goddard whined softly.

"You should go say goodbye."

"I don't know, Goddard."

"Say goodbye."

Jimmy nodded and with a new sense of determination went across the street to say goodbye to his girlfriend. The day was even hotter than it looked. It made his palms sweaty and his insides feel like they were on fire.

"Hi Cind," he said to girl who was currently busy with her last box.

But, after he had spoken she instantly turned and smiled warmly at him.

"Jimmy," she whispered. "I was afraid you wouldn't say goodbye."

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" He asked as he moved a little closer.

"Yeah, you are."

"I'll miss you, you know."

She smiled easily and ignored her mother who had mysteriously appeared and was periodically clearing her throat.

"I'll miss you too. You'll have to promise you'll write me," she quietly asked.

"I can do that." He paused for a moment. "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"It is," she responded.

"Well, I hope you have a good semester," he added lamely as he dug his hands into his pockets.

His eyes widened as his fingertips felt the little velvet box. His heartbeat skyrocketed. Goddard must've snuck it in!

But, was he insane enough to ask now?

"Jimmy, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick!" Libby inquired. He had almost forgotten she was there until she spoke.

His head snapped up and he moved a little closer to Cindy. Sasha hissed, but did not move from where she was standing.

"Cindy, we've been together for a really long time. But, we're going to opposite sides of the country and I-I," he was stuttering now.

_Great Jim, that's just great_.

"You are not breaking up with me, are you?"Cindy hissed.

"No!" He vehemently exclaimed. "That's not what I meant at all."

All three women were scowling at him. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"It's like I've been trying to tell you all summer. I-I want you to-er-uhm."

He was stuttering again. Why did words escape him when it really mattered? The scowl on Cindy's face quickly disappeared into confusion.

"Jimmy, you aren't making sense."

"I want you to-to…I mean, will you, er m-mah, mah."

"Huh?"

He blinked and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but when he opened his mouth to speak again it came out as a squeak.

"You know, as much as I hate to interrupt this love fest, Cindy needs to get going. We don't want her to be late on the first day," Libby gently reminded.

Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Right," she added quickly.

Then before he could figure out what was happening, she leaned forward, kissed him for a moment and then softly whispered a quick goodbye in his ear. He couldn't help but notice that a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she moved away from him.

His whole body felt like it was paralyzed. Why wouldn't his brain function normally? All he had to do was say four little words. _Come on Jim, you can do this! _Cindy climbed into her truck and it started with a loud roar.

Finally, his voice returned to him.

"Cindy! Wait!"

But, she had already pulled out into the road and with a wave disappeared into the sunset.

Sasha sent him a fierce scowl and then disappeared into her house. Libby stood there for a few moments wiping a few tears from her eyes. She sent Jimmy a small smile and then turned to walk down the street.

When she was out of sight, he pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket and popped it open.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered knowing full well that he wouldn't recieve an answer.

-x-


	18. R: Rain

Enjoy! I don't own Jimmy. Love, Katie

Rain 

The wind howled through the trees and in the distance there was a soft roll of thunder.

A storm was coming. But, the blonde girl wearing the bright yellow rain coat sitting against the large Oak tree didn't seem to notice.

In fact, it seemed almost as though she was asleep. Her breathing was slow and lazy. Her head was buried in her knees, which were currently pulled up against her chest and her arms were securely wrapped around her legs.

There was a boom of thunder and the girl finally lifted her head looking up at the sky and small, sad smile crossed her lips.

"Is that all you got?"

As a bright flash of lightening lit up the dark grey sky, a glittering tear fell down her cheek.

She wished more than anything that she could go back and undo the past week when she had made the stupidest mistake of her life. She had been on the phone with him and he was telling her about some chick he was doing a project with and she lost it. She called him words she had forgotten she even possessed in her vocabulary. With that phone call she ended the most important relationship of her life.

She regretted every word that had come from her lips. With every inch of her breaking heart she wished she could un-do that night.

Of course, she'd tried to get a hold of him thousands of times, but he refused to answer her phone calls. She'd tried to see him, but his roommate had simply told her that he didn't want to see her. She'd tried to email him, but the emails came back telling her that the address didn't exist.

By now it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to change his mind. He wasn't ever going to let her back into his world. She wouldn't ever feel his lips against hers, his soft palm brushing against her cheek. She wouldn't ever hear his voice telling her that he loved her.

Her stomach rolled and she had to bite down hard on her lip to fight the resulting nausea.

"What have I done, Jimmy? What have I done?" She whispered as the rain began to fall from the sky.

-x-


	19. S: Silence

So, I'm updating cause my computer is dead and once I get back home, I'll be out of luck for a few weeks. So, I'll try to do one more chapter before this happens. Anyway, enjoy!

Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Keep them coming! They make me happy. :)

Silence 

The silence was so deep that you could cut through it with a knife.

Jimmy stared at his cell phone,_ 100 messages_. They were all, without any doubt, from Cindy.

She had crossed the line and they both knew it. There was no taking back what she had said. There was no undoing what had been done. But, he couldn't deny that his heart ached every time he saw her name pop up on the caller ID. He didn't even have the heart to block her number. He didn't have the heart to listen to her voice, pleading for him to forgive her. He had no good reason to forgive her. She had ripped his heart out! She didn't deserve his trust, or his love.

But, as he found this, his eyes found a picture of them on his shelf. His head was resting on hers, his fingers were in her golden blonde hair and her face was resting on his chest and she was positively grinning. It was a stolen moment that had been captured by his mother. His fingers ran lovingly over the picture. She was his match in every way, and he would be crazy to let her go! After all, his parents had taught him that love wasn't easy. Love wasn't fun all the time. Not in the real world. In the real world, you have to choose to love the other person despite their faults. That's what love really was. Not just kisses or sex. it was more.

He took a deep breath and pressed the number two on his phone.

He heard the other end ringing once, twice, three, four times and was about to hang up when suddenly a wavering voice spoke.

"Jimmy?"

He smiled, he'd never been more happy to hear a human voice in his life.

He was so ecstatic that he could barely hide the way his voice trembled as he quietly responded. "Hi, Cindy."

The silence was broken.

-x-

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
admit impediments. Love is not love  
which alters when it alteration finds,  
or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no! It is an ever fixed mark  
that looks on tempests and is never shaken.  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
whose worth unkown, although his height be taken.  
Love is not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
but bears it out until the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved." -Sonnet 116 by William Shakespeare


	20. T: Tattoo

The idea for this story came from a picture by Mara S. Check it out! You can find it at Deviant Art under the name acaciathorn. The title of the drawing is Neutron, James Neutron. There on Cindy's arm is a tattoo of Jimmy's atom and I wondered, what did he say when he found out? The only difference is that I pictured the tattoo to be smaller. Enjoy! Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy! Or Mara's drawings. So here you are Mara, a chapter inspired by you and dedicated to you! (I tried to put up the link, but it wouldn't let me! How do you do that?)

Tattoo 

Cindy wiped her forehead as she sank onto the small couch. She smiled as her eyes scanned the small living room of the apartment. Libby's stuff was all ready mostly unpacked. She'd gone to Retroville for the weekend to give Cindy time to get all settled. She couldn't believe that she was all ready a senior and was doing her internship with the New York times. Plus with Libby as a roommate this next year would be more phenomenal than either of them had ever imagined.

"This is the last box," Jimmy announced as he came into the living room with a large brown box.

"Thank you for helping me," she added as he set the box in the corner.

He exhaled as he sank onto the couch next to her.

"Did I have a choice?"

She laughed and nudged her leg against his and he took her hand in his. It was slimy from sweat, but Cindy couldn't help but relish in the tingles now spreading through her skin.

"Well, not every guy in the world would come all the way from outer space to help his girlfriend move."

"I haven't seen you for a while, and plus it was a good excuse to get away from work for a little while," he whispered as he began to run his fingers through her hair. She sighed happily as she rested her head against his chest. Instantly, her ears picked up the familiar rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat.

She never wanted to leave his embrace. For a few moments, they sat like this enjoying the silence. But, as her eyes fell on her shirt she noticed that she was completely drenched in sweat. She needed a shower.

"Why the hell did I have to choose the hottest weekend in the entire year to move?" She sighed and got up off the couch. "I need to take a shower."

He nodded in response as he stretched out over the small couch.

She darted into the small room that was hers and grabbed a spaghetti strapped shirt and her favorite pair of denim shorts. A few minutes later she emerged from the shower in her clean clothes feeling refreshed and renewed. She hummed happily to herself as she draped her towel over her shoulders. She popped into the kitchen to get herself a Purple Flurp from where she was standing, she noticed that Jimmy was sleeping soundly. She picked up a box on the kitchen floor labeled _dishes _to start putting away.

She had just draped her towel over a chair when a small chuckle came from the doorway.

That little creep hadn't been sleeping after all. She turned around to see that he stood in the doorway with the most ridiculous smile on his face.

"What?" She hissed.

"What is that on your right shoulder?" he asked.

She followed his gaze to her right shoulder. When she saw what he was staring at, she grabbed the towel and draped it back over her shoulders.

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. As he began to walk towards her, her entire body froze. A moment later, without any effort at all, he had removed the towel from her shoulders.

"That is most certainly something," he chuckled. She could feel her face heating uncomfortably so she tried to cover her shoulder with her left hand, but he brushed it away.

"It's not what it looks like," she argued.

His warm fingers ran against her skin studying the design on her shoulder. As his fingers explored the skin, she felt like she had stepped into a pool of hot lava. She was trying desperately to hide the fact that she was trembling like a leaf.

She growled at herself. He should not be able to turn a tai chi master into a complete pile of jelly this easy! She tried to concentrate on something other than his soft touch on her arm.

"Yes, it is what it looks like! It's a tattoo of my atom design!"

It was then that she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were sparkling deviously. His warm, minty breath played on her face. It took every ounce of concentration she possessed to respond.

"It was on my birthday, Libby convinced me I should."

He chuckled. "I see," he responded as he leaned in even closer. "And you chose this design, because?" His whisper was soft, and gentle. Her knees were going to give out any second now.

"You know why."

His thumb was now running slowly in a circle over the tattoo.

"Is it 'cause you love me?"

She hissed. "Don't let it go to your head, Neutron."

"Never," he chuckled and then began to slowly trail soft kisses down her neck as his fingers ran down her arm.

"I can't believe I let her convince me. I told her it'd only inflate your all ready large ego," she whispered to herself. Jimmy just chuckled and softly kissed the space next to her lips.

"But, it's so _sexy_," he whispered. Without another word he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Her immediate response was to deepen the kiss even further and pull him tighter against her.

His fingers were playing against a little bit of exposed skin on her back. At the warmth, an intense thrill of excitement shot through her entire body.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

"I'm showing my appreciation," he replied huskily and then hungrily brought her lips back to his as they slowly sank onto the kitchen floor.

She'd have to remember to thank Libby.

-x-


	21. U: Unexpected

I'm back Jimmy fans! Missed you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Unexpected

"Neutron, you are such an idiot!"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Could this night possibly get any more messed up? His head felt like it was going to rip open.

"Cindy, it would be great if you could just stop yelling and listen to me."

"I don't need to listen! This night has been a disaster."

"If you'd just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses! First, your hovercar broke down and it took you an hour to fix it."

"It was an unexpected mechanical failure."

"Then when we get to the restaurant, we discover that our table has been given away. And now the hovercar has been stolen!" She hissed.

"That was also unexpected."

She growled at him.

"You are such an idiot!"

"Yes, I do believe you said that, Vortex."

"How could you be stupid enough to turn off the anti-theft alarm?"

"I told you, it's possible that they just figured out how to deactivate it. It's not that complicated."

This was the wrong thing to say. She turned to him and her eyes were simply blazing with fury in the moonlight. Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Take me home this instant."

He nodded. He couldn't believe how wrong everything had gone. He'd taken her to their favorite restaurant, given her a romantic hovercar ride, and had everything planned out, he'd even practiced the 'speech' on his father.

This was now the sixth time that he'd failed in asking her to marry him.

But as the moonlight danced in her hair as she stepped out to hail a cab. He made up his mind and decided that he wasn't going to fail again. So without any further hesitation he called out.

"Cindy!"

To his great surprise she turned around as he ran up to her.

"What?" She hissed.

"I was trying to impress you."

Her lips twitched. "You failed with flying colors."

"Cindy, please."

She growled and then promptly started to poke him in the chest with her finger.

"This is our first real date since you went up to space and you had to screw it up don't you? You are a disaster magnet, you always have been. I knew from the very moment I met you that you would be the most distasteful and arrogant little prick! I knew that you were bad news; I knew that you were the end of me! God, I am such an idiot! I should've kept my distance! One of these days your little inventions will destroy the world!"

"Cindy! Stop yelling!"

"No! I will not stop yelling! I'm mad at you!"

"You really should listen to what I have to say!"

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" She hissed.

"Cindy, I want you to marry me!" He yelled it out way louder than expected and she blinked stupidly like she'd been hit over the head.

A second passed.

Another second passed.

Obviously she was going to kill him by giving him a heart attack. Finally, the intense glare returned to her face.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" She hissed.

"No! I kept trying to ask you," he added as he moved a little closer to her.

She sighed.

"You are seriously messed up, what kind of a guy plays with a girl's emotions like that?"

"No, Cindy I mean it!'

"Well, it's not all that surprising that you give me the worst night of my life and think it's funny to play games with me. I don't know why I let myself fall in love with you in the first place! I seriously think I got hit over the head with something when I was a kid."

Later, he tried to figure out why in the world he hadn't just left. For some strange reason while she was bashing him he found himself extremely attracted to her. Maybe it was the way her eyes were blazing with intensity unmatched by the hottest flame, perhaps it was the way her lips were moving at a thousand miles an hour, maybe it was the way her perfect tongue was moving at speeds incomprehensible to normal human beings. That's when it occurred to him.

He had to shut her up. Before she had time to fight, or utter a word of protest he was kissing her fiercely. As soon as his lips touched hers, his life flashed before his eyes. He expected her to pull back any moment and slap him senseless.

But, she didn't so he quickly took advantage of the moment.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and popped it open in front of her.

She was completely silent as she covered her mouth with her palm, her face as white as a ghost. He silently prayed that this wasn't a bad sign.

"I've had it in my pocket for ages now. I just couldn't wait anymore."

"You had to pick tonight?"

"I've tried to ask before, but things kept going wrong, as you said yourself I kind of attract disaster."

A small smile crossed her lips as he closed his hand over the box. He noticed that she was trembling.

"Cindy, what's wrong?"

Tears were now slipping down her cheeks. After a second she reached forward and snapped the box shut.

He had his answer.

Unexpected as it was, he had it.

"I understand," he whispered. He was putting the small box back into his pocket when she reached out and stopped him.

"You dork," she laughed.

He looked at her confused, but she merely smiled.

"If you want an answer, you'll have to ask me properly."

He smiled as he sank down to one knee and took her hand in his own.

"We have been many things through the years, Cindy. Enemies, friends, lovers, fighters, but the one name that you have yet to assume is perhaps the most important. And so I humbly ask that you, Cynthia Aurora Vortex will do me the honor of being my wife."

For a moment, she just stood grinning stupidly. Then she threw her arms around his neck, and the force of it nearly knocked him to the ground, they swayed a little as she pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away his head felt fuzzy from the simple lack of air.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." She paused for a moment. "But, I get to tell people that you proposed in a really romantic way."

"Was there something wrong with my proposal?"

She smiled softly as she brushed her nose against his. "I guess not. It was totally unexpected, badly timed, and sort of awkward, but that's just you, James Isaac Neutron." She paused for a moment as if to make a point. "And I love you for it."

For a moment he wasn't sure that he heard right. This evening had been full of twists and turns, and Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at the irony. It had been a complete disaster, but now he realized that he couldn't have planned it better.

-x-


	22. V: Valentine's Day

So, this is depressing. Sorry. Happy Valentine's Day though! Love, Katie. Recommended listening: Kathy Watches Behind Screen from the Never Let Me Go soundtrack. It suits the tone of this extremely well.

I don't own Jimmy.

Valentine's Day

She hated Valentine's Day.

Happy couples kissing on the streets couple, hearts and candies in the store windows, flower shops selling roses by the dozens. All of it reminded her of him. She wanted him so much it actually ached.

Yet, even still Libby was still sitting across from her, holding out her blue phone with a completely determined look on her face.

"Cindy, you need to call," she urged.

Her stomach lurched uncomfortably like she had fallen down the stairs. Why had she decided to eat that egg again? Oh yeah, because Libby had convinced her that it would be better to have food in her stomach. It obviously had been a bad decision because now an intense wave of nausea overcame her. As she leaned backwards against the wall she stared at the bright blue cell phone in her hands.

"Cindy, you need to tell her."

"What if she freaks?"

"Who cares, she needs to know. Girl, I told Sheen to wait so I could be here to help you. Please, take the initiative."

Libby was right, Cindy knew she was right. So, with a deep sigh, she dialed the number 4 on her phone. It rang once, it rang twice.

She silently prayed that no one would pick up. But, just then a small clicking sound told her someone had.

"Hello, this is the Vortex residence, this is Sasha speaking."

"Hi mom, it's Cindy."

"Cindy! Darling! How are you doing? We haven't heard from you in so long!"

"Things have been busy in New York."

"We know dear, especially with you being involved with Community Theater. You should concentrate more on finding a permanent job."

"I know mom," she responded.

"So? How are things going?"

"Good! I'm writing an article on Valentine's Day and that's going well. They are even going to publish it!"

"That's my girl!" She cooed. "And what else? Did you get a good part in that play you auditioned for?"

"Not really. I don't have many lines, but it will be fun anyway."

"I see."

"Yeah," she responded. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Another wave of nausea coursed through her.

"Hey mom, I'm not feeling too well, maybe I should call back another time."

Her mother growled on the other end.

"You did not just call me to talk to me for two minutes and then hang up. You never call so this must be important."

Cindy sighed.

"Oh God," she whispered. "It's true."

"What is?"

"You're pregnant."

"No mother, I am not, nor will I be pregnant any time soon. Jimmy doesn't want kids right away and neither do I. We take safety precautions."

"I can't believe you are still with your High School beau Cindy, you are in New York City after all. I'm sure there's some rich, good looking guy you could snag in your office right?"

"Most of the people in my office are just as poor as either Jimmy or I. Also, a lot of the guys I've met from here are either gay or married. Besides, I'm not interested in anyone else. I'm in love with Jimmy. You couldn't change that ten years ago, you can't change it now."

"Yeah, yeah, don't make me barf."

"Actually mom, that's why I called," she paused.

"To make me sick?" her mother hissed.

"No, to tell you what happened last week. I figure you deserve to hear it from me before you hear it from someone else." Libby moved from the couch where she was sitting to the floor next to her, and took her hand in her own. "Mom, last week I had a surprise visit from Jimmy. He took me out to dinner and it was actually a disaster."

"He always was, dear."

"Anyway, he did something completely unexpected. He proposed."

"No way! You didn't say yes did you?"

She took a deep breath as Libby squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yes, I did."

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex!" She wailed and Cindy flinched. Libby did too. But, Cindy took another deep breath to make the rebuttal.

"I love him mother, and he's who I want."

There was silence for a few minutes. Then something totally unexpected happened. Her mother started crying. Actually crying!

"You are dead to me," and with that the line went dead.

"See that wasn't so hard," Libby encouraged.

Cindy smiled at her friends failed attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah, it was," she added as a tear fell from her eye.

Just then Libby's phone went off. She softly squeezed her hand again then she disappeared into her room.

For a few moments, Cindy sat on the cold floor of the apartment shedding slow, painful tears. She was scared out of her mind, and she didn't even have Jimmy to tell her it would be okay.

This was officially the worst Valentine's Day ever.

-x-


	23. W: Whisper

Okay, guys. Bear with me here; this is a little weird and sort of strange. But, hopefully you will still like it. =) Recommended listening: Whisper by A Fine Frenzy and Incredible Love by Ingrid Michaelson. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Whisper

His heart was racing a million miles an hour. This was insane! Not rational and certainly not smart. He never did things like this! What had he been thinking? In any other place or time, he'd think that he'd have to be drunk to pull a stunt like this. Yet, as he caught a glimpse of Cindy as she frowned trying to get the hotel key to work, he smiled. It was funny what she could get him to do.

"Can you believe we did this?" She exclaimed as she finally got the room open.

"No!" he laughed. "This was insane."

"It was romantic," she replied as she put the large suitcase down and unzipped it to get a change of clothes out.

"I thought this was only something they do in cheesy romance novels."

"Jimmy, you wanted to do this as much I did, remember?"

"You're right, sorry. Rational mind, remember?"

"Did you see that guys face? I think he thought we were joking!" She effortlessly changed the subject and he was grateful.

As she dug around trying to find her nightgown, he studied her. On her right arm was the tattoo (which he'd never let her live down) and some well placed freckles on her smooth silky white skin. Her hair had started to lose its elegant curl and overall she looked rather frayed to be honest. Yet, she had never looked more beautiful.

"What exactly are you staring at?" She hissed as she snapped her head towards him.

"Nothing," he tried to argue, but she merely chuckled.

"It's weird when you do that."

"What?"

"When you stare at me like that."

He could feel his face heating uncomfortably as she moved closer to him.

"I wasn't staring," he argued.

She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the resulting pleasure as her warm breath played along his skin.

"You were too."

"I was just admiring you. That's perfectly normal," he squeaked.

She giggled and kissed his ear lobe, the action made his hip twitch. "I guess it's sort of cute, in a sort of weird, stalker-ish way."

After a moment she pulled away to move passed him when the silk of the white dress she was wearing brushed softly against his skin. Without another thought, he softly grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't go," he whispered. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Instantly, there was a sudden and intense rush of heat from his head to his toes. Before he could stop her she had literally ripped open his shirt and pushed him back onto the hotel bed.

As she stood at the foot of the bed he got another good look at her. The long white dress was now fully visible with its beautiful v-neck and beading on the bodice. No matter how many times he saw her, she still took his breath away.

"You realize that you made a terrible mistake?"

"In doing something spontaneous and promising the uncertain you mean?"

She chuckled as she disappeared around the corner and turned off the lights. He heard a soft zip and then realized that she had taken off her gown. She laughed playfully as she crawled onto the bed next to him. There was only about an arms length of space between them and his temperature rose uncomfortably.

"Only you would say so something so unromantic and make it flirtatious."

"Hey, I'm just being honest," he replied as he rolled towards her.

"You are such a geek, Neutron."

"And you are a tease, Mrs. Neutron."

The use of the name made Cindy pause. She smiled sweetly and softly replied. "Say it again."

"You are a HUGE tease," he repeated.

She lightly hit his arm playfully and scooted a little closer to him on the bed. "No you dork, my name."

"Mrs. Neutron," he whispered as he softly drew his fingers across the soft skin at the nape of her neck.

"_Hmmm_," she hummed contently.

He chuckled and then a soft kiss near the corner of her mouth and then her eyes shot open. They were filled with a playful sparkle that nearly knocked the breath out of her unsuspecting husband.

"Now, what was that about me being a tease?"

"I think it's more like _temptress_," he whispered and then captured her lips passionately in his own.

When Cindy's phone went off with a voicemail from her mother neither of them noticed, nor cared. But, the next morning over breakfast when they listened they couldn't help but laugh. Her mother was shouting and cursing. In fact the only words that could be comprehended were these.

"You ELOPED?"

_-x- _

Did you figure it out?


	24. X: Xylograph

Okay, WARNING this gets pretty heated, so don't say you weren't warned! Enjoy! This is for my dear friend, Kristen (_FutureAirbender18_) who is such a sweetie and without her encouragement this story would've died ages ago. Hope you enjoy it, dear! Also, thanks to _Navaka114_ who helped me come up with this word! Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Xylograph

The first rays of sunlight poured onto her face causing her to stir a little bit. She rolled on to her stomach, away from the light and was surprised to feel that the spot which Jimmy normally occupied was empty.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she looked around to see that Jimmy's clothes were gone. Her clothes on the other hand were still strewn about every viable surface of the small hut. She giggled to herself as she remembered the previous night. She smiled and wondered if she could get a few more minutes of sleep before Jimmy would be back from wherever he had gone.

Just as she closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Cindy, are you awake yet?"

She wondered if maybe if she pretended that she was still asleep he would climb back into bed with her. Instead he leaned in close to her and kissed her very softly. She tried to stop herself from kissing him back, but it seemed her lips had a mind of their own.

"I knew you were awake."

"You are such a jerk."

"Yet, you love me anyway."

"I must be crazy."

"Yes, you are."

She growled and hit his arm lightly.

"Shut it, Neutron."

"I can't believe that even after ten years of marriage you still call me that."

"Are you kidding? It's like my pet name for you."

"You are saying I should be flattered when use my last name to berate me?"

"Definitely," she replied.

He kissed her forehead and effortlessly changed the subject.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept better than I have in four years," she teased.

Jimmy smiled as he sat down next to her and lifted her legs to place them on his lap. With a devious smile he started tickling the bottom of her feet and she immediately began to giggle.

"J-Jimmy, that tickles!"

"But, that's why it's so much fun!" he laughed as his fingers continued their light pattern on her foot. He was grinning from ear to ear. Finally, he stopped and wrapped his arms around her small waist and almost effortlessly pulled her up towards him. He brushed a blonde bang from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"I am not."

His eyes widened and his mouth went lax. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not beautiful! I can't get rid of my pregnancy weight even though it's been like, six years now?"

"You are gorgeous and you know it."

She laughed and then kissed him slowly and softly, rewarding him for his sweet comment. His fingers explored the little bit of exposed skin on her side. The resulting warmth was too much for Cindy and she pulled away feeling slightly lightheaded. He grinned as he pulled forth a tray filled with fresh fruit.

"Hurry up and eat, I have a surprise for you."

She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you, that's why it's called a surprise Cindy!"

"I still can't believe you got your mother to take Isaac and Maria for the weekend."

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? She loves those two and she spoils them like crazy."

"Yes, but having a pair of Neutron's is work enough, not to mention when they are twins and are as prone to accidents as their dear father."

He smiled and took her hand in his own.

"That is exactly why you needed this break! You've been so tired lately and mom was more than happy to take them."

"Thank you," she whispered as she rubbed her index finger against his softly.

"We're here," he abruptly added.

She looked up and right in front of her was a tree and engraved in the wood was a heart with the words _J+C forever_ in the center. Cindy blushed; she had never shown this to him. Not even on their honeymoon.

But, it was what was under it that really caught her attention.

It was a fresh carving.

"U&ME 4ever, Love J."

She smiled.

"Jimmy, you added."

"And I deliberately misspelled mind you."

She turned to her husband grinning from ear to ear.

"I decided it needed a little extra something. But, that's not all."

"What else could there be?"

He gestured to the trunk of the tree where sat a small green velvet box. She frowned and kneeled down and picked the box up gently. When she popped it open her breath caught in her throat.

It was an entire bracelet made out of pearls.

"I brought my time accelerator with me this time," he bragged as he clipped the bracelet around her wrist.

She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Jimmy, you must've worked on this all morning," she whispered.

"Nah," he replied, but she knew he was lying.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"That is none of your business," he teased. Then after a moment he smiled broadly. "Happy anniversary, Cindy."

She smiled and kissed his nose briefly.

"Happy anniversary, Jimmy."

"By the way, when did you make that?"

"Make what?"

"The xylograph," he responded quickly.

"Huh?"

He smiled and pointed to the carving on the tree.

"Oh that? When we got stranded," she admitted with a deep blush. She hadn't ever had the guts to tell Jimmy that the experience on the island had really been what made her realize that she actually was in love with him. Mostly because he'd never let her live it down.

"You knew then that you loved me?"

She nodded and a huge grin overtook his face.

"You loved me all that time?"

"Yep," she responded confidently.

He laughed for a moment and then turned to her with a devilish glint in his eye. Even though she had seen that look many times before it still somehow made her insides feel like jelly.

"Catch me if you can," he teased.

"What happens if I do?"

"Shall I give you a hint?"

"Planning on explaining to me on the meaning of xylograph? Because frankly that sounds quite bori-MMPH!" She was cut off by a hungry kiss from her husband, his hands were pressing on her lower back and his was tongue assaulting hers. Colors started to fly by in bright pinks and reds. She melted into his kiss and began to tremble as the kisses became more heated. His hands slowly rose higher and higher until she gasped in surprise.

He merely chuckled as his other hand soon made the same motion and she didn't even fight the urge to curve into his touch. He brought his lips down to the nape of her neck his lips pressed gently against the sensitive skin there. After a moment, his warm breath hit her neck and she realized that the tip of his tongue darted and touched the skin for just a second, and she inhaled sharply in reaction to the unexpected and intense pleasure now running through her.

"_Oh my_," she whispered as he slowly and agonizingly planted each one of these ridiculously sexy kisses along her neck working up to her jawline. He paused just before reaching her lips. Passion was a light in his deep blue eyes and she felt like her entire body was on fire.

"Catch me if you can," he whispered huskily. The desperate and rough tone of his voice made Cindy blush. Before she could stop him he pulled away and ran through the trees, laughing and she noticed that in the distance she saw Jimmy shirt thrown up in one of the trees.

"Some anniversary this is turning out to be," she whispered and then with a lighthearted laugh chased after him.

-x-

"_Xylograph: An engraving on wood." _


	25. Y: Yarning and Yearning

BlackRose108, I wanted to let you know how much I appreciated your LOVELY review! But, it wouldn't let me send you a message, so I'll do it this way! SERIOUSLY, I love your work and am now smiling from ear to ear to have someone like you review! =) Oh, you guys this series has been so much fun to write. Only one more to go and then this J/C love fest will end. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Yarning and Yearning

The rain splashed against the window sill. The soft hum of chatter was coming from his living room. Rain, on Christmas, somehow it was almost appropriate. At the current moment, he lay sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had never noticed how many tiny bumps there were.

He now found himself counting them. When he got to about three hundred he closed his eyes.

He tried to ignore the heavy weight in his chest. But, to his great annoyance he seemed unable to think about anything else.

About six months ago, he'd come home to Cindy lying on the floor, without a pulse and cold to the touch. He'd called the ambulance, but he knew she was gone. They refused to even try to save her, even though he'd begged them to. They kept telling him it was no use. He wouldn't take that for an answer. In retrospect, he'd made quite a spectacle of himself. He had just been so angry. Finally, after about ten minutes he reluctantly called the funeral home.

Later, they said that she'd probably died of a heart attack, and that she'd been sick for a while. She hadn't said a word. Not even a hint. What made him even more upset was that he could've helped her. He could've done SOMETHING! But, instead she was her normal stubborn self and he had been the one to pay for it. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye. He didn't get to kiss her lips, or whisper an earnest I love you.

Things felt so empty without her. The bed was cold without her warm body next to his; in fact he had taken to sleeping on the couch instead. The bathroom still had her perfume bottles still sitting on the counter. Her clothes lay in the dirty hamper waiting to be washed, and every time he tried to wash them, her scent drifted off of them. Before he knew what had happened he had slipped slowly and noiselessly into depression.

They all said it wasn't it his fault. But, he knew it was. He was a genius after all! He should've seen the signs. The time in the park when she had stopped walking and wouldn't say why. He should've paid attention to her short, quick breaths so ragged that they were almost alarming. But, he hadn't seen them and now he was here, staring at the ceiling to avoid the people in the kitchen. It's not like they could make the pain go away. It's not like they could bring Cindy back.

About a month ago, Maria had decided it would be fun to have a small Christmas get together. It would be the first time he had seen anyone since the funeral. He would get to see his grandchildren. He supposed that she knew what her father was suffering and would try to remedy it by bringing a little smile to his face. She even arranged to make sure Isaac was there.

All this had the opposite effect of which she had intended.

Maria looked so devastatingly like her mother in her prime. With her beautiful blonde hair glittering in the sunlight and her gentle smooth white skin, Gas Planets, she even smelled like Cindy.

So, in desperation he had retreated to the bedroom. Which is where he was currently, trying not to think about the clothes hanging and swaying in the breeze.

He shivered.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. He sighed knowing he had been found.

"Come in," he whispered.

Slowly the door opened to reveal little Adelaide, Maria's youngest girl. Her dark brown hair was held up by a little red ponytail and she had a bright green dress on, but her eyes looked sad.

"Hello bumpa," she whispered.

He couldn't help but smile at the child's affectionate nickname for him.

"Hello, Addie. I suppose your dear mother sent you to fetch me? "

"Actually, I was getting worried about you. We will be opening presents soon and I didn't want you to miss it."

"I was just enjoying some peace and quiet; I have a bit of a headache."

"I'll leave if you want," she whispered, still standing in the doorway.

"No, it's all right. You can sit up here with me if you want."

He didn't know why he was inviting her to sit with him, but it was too late to take it back now. She sat there in complete silence for a moment, obviously wanting to ask him something.

"Addie, is there something on your mind?"

"Mommy says you are lonely, bumpa. Is that true? Are you lonely?" She asked as she slid onto the bed next to him.

He paused for a moment and then responded softly. "I miss your grandma a lot."

"I know you do, and I'm sure she misses you too."

He smiled and pulled his granddaughter close to him.

"Mommy says you are yarning for her."

"Yarning?"

"You really want her back."

He chuckled. The sound was so odd he almost didn't recognize it as coming from himself. This caught him off guard and he frowned at the girl. She flinched.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I think you mean yearning."

"Yeah, that was it."

"Yes, I think I might be."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. The warmth surprised Jimmy.

"I'm sure she's watching now," she replied softly. "I believe in heaven don't you, bumpa?"

His heart sank a little and he decided he wouldn't answer the question.

"I think she's an angel. That's what I do when I get sad about her. I think of her as an angel smiling down on all of us. Watching everything we do."

"I don't know, Addie."

"Well, I do. Sometimes I imagine her with wings and everything floating on clouds like marshmallows in a brightly colored sky. It's wonderful in heaven you know, no pain, no tears, nothing. I'm sure she's happy, and I'm sure she wants you to be there too."

There was an awkward moment of silence and then he quietly asked the question so long on his heart.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry."

The idea had never struck him, honestly. He had thought she was being headstrong and difficult, but there was a chance that she just had thought as little of it as he had. Little Addie put her head on his shoulder and then kissed his cheek.

"Come on, bumpa. Be sad later, it's Christmas."

He smiled and let the small child lead him out of the bedroom. Maybe he would try, just for his dear little Addie to try and enjoy this evening.

As he sat down in his chair he noticed that the rain had stopped and the evening stars were lighting up the sky. They twinkled and it almost seemed like they were smiling down at him and encouraging him to laugh a little.

With a small smile, he decided he would try to enjoy this evening, for Addie and her yarning.

-x-

-x-


	26. Z: Zephyr

It took me forever to write this chapter. I wanted it to be just right, but finally I just realized that I was satisfied with what I had and was just postponing the final chapter trying to live up to my own expectations! I did my best and I really hope that you have enjoyed my story, About A Boy and A Girl. Love you all! -Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Zephyr

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She inhaled, savoring the sweet taste of the warm breeze.

After a long winter, spring had finally come to Retroville.

With a smile she took off the heels was currently she was wearing to walk barefoot in the grass. It tickled her ankles as she walked along humming a familiar tune to herself. She stepped carefully around the fresh puddles and the spots of mud. As the tune she was humming reached its climax she spun in circles.

Just then she saw her destination and she instantly stopped. Her eyes began to water as she advanced towards the headstone. _NEUTRON_ was elegantly inscribed on the top along with his insignia.

"Hello," she whispered. "I'm just here to tell you that graduation just wasn't the same without you smiling back at me. Also, Jack proposed! He even got done on one knee and everything. I know you always said I'd never find a boy good enough, but he's perfect for me. He's such a smart ass, you'd really like him. He's a writer, did I tell you that? He did a piece a few months ago about you. The President wrote me a letter commemorating your immense achievements and now there's even talk of a scholarship at Pomona in your honor. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for encouraging me to go to Brown, even though we both know you wanted me to go to Pomona. You paid for most of my tuition with your saved money; you were always way too generous."

She smiled.

"I brought you something," she said as she lowered a single white flower on the ground. She paused for a moment trying to think of what else she wanted to say.

Just then a warm arm slid around her waist.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm almost done."

"That's okay, I'm in no rush," Jack whispered.

"Thank you for doing this with me," she kissed her husband's neck softly and he smiled.

"I've heard you talk about him so much," he responded. "I wanted to meet him myself."

After a moment of silence she bent down to gently kiss the cool marble.

"I love you and miss you. I'll be back soon."

Just as they had turned away from the graves, she thought she heard a soft whisper of her name from behind her. Instantly, she turned to cast one last glance back at the Oak tree. Sitting under the branches sat a young boy and a girl laughing as they shared secret kisses.

As the gentle summer breeze blew past her, the vision disappeared. She realized that Jack was studying her with a concerned look.

"Addie, are you all right?"

She nodded and took his arm.

"Never better," she responded.

As they walked back towards the car she smiled to herself.

Her grandparents were a true love story. Not a fairytale, a dream, but two flesh and blood people geniunely in love. Theirs was a story to tell.

-x-

_Zephyr- a light, warming breeze. _

_A Boy and A Girl_

Stretched out

Stretched out on the grass

a boy and a girl

Savoring their oranges,

giving their kisses,

lips exchanging foam.

Stretched out,

Stretched out on the beach

a boy and a girl.

Savoring their limes,

giving their kisses.

like clouds exchanging foam.

Stretched out,

Stretched out underground,

a boy and a girl.

Saying nothing,

never kissing.

Giving silence

for silence.

-x-

A/N: That's a beauitful song, and I think it expresses well what a love story is. Who is this boy and this girl? Who were they? How did they come to fall in love? I love fairytales, but real love stories are even more beautiful because they give us hope. I realize that this is also, esentially, a fairytale, but there are those real stories you know. Of two people, flesh and blood people really in love whose stories go on and on.

Now for the thanks section which will be long, you have been warned.

Thank you VERY much to my beloved friend, **FutureAirbender18.** Kristen, you have been such a kind and loving friend to me, and you probably the most avid fan I've had in a LONG time. :) *HUGS*

Thank you to **Genseeker25**, whose reviews made me glow because they were filled with praise I really don't deserve. :) Thank you! You are so sweet! :D :D

Thanks to **Athenaafrodite, **who filled me up with such praise I still blush when I read your reviews! Your encouragement kept me going.

Thanks to **Katsumara**, who also reviewed rather religously. :)

Thanks to **MissCharlotteAwesome**, for being so kind!

Thanks to **RomanceandMusicals**, who has reviewed almost every single JN story I've written since the dawn of time. 3

Thanks to **DiceRox09**, hopefully your boy troubles are getting better!

Thanks to **MysticLady3**, for reviewing almost every chapter as well.

Thanks again to **AntiqueDreams**, for letting me use her picture. Mara, you rock. :)

Thanks to **BlueLion, **who specifically told me that she was NOT a JN fan, but she told me that my chapter was beautiful. It's always a good sign when you can write characters so that they are relatable even to people who are NOT fans of a show. That was SOOO encouraging.

I could go ON and ON and on... You are all wonderful and without you, yes you the person reading this right now, this story could never have happened. Honestly, I was NOT expecting such a good reaction. :) I have been honored and blessed by all the wonderful and kind things you have said. Hopefully, you know how much you mean to me. How much every review makes me smile. They are my air.

Anyway, enough of me blabbering. See you soon!

Much love, -Katie

**Coming Soon to a Screen Near You. **

_**Dreaded Summertime**: _Sick and tired of all the fighting, the Vortexs' and the Neutrons' devise a little plan to make Cindy and Jimmy spend two weeks of their summer vaction, together.


End file.
